The Bet
by umbrashadow
Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest. Yaoi, BDSM, ItaKiba.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character. They're all Kishimotos ^_^**

**Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, lemon in future chappie(s?), language per usual**

**A/N: So, Sarge was asking for Itachi x Kiba the other day... I've never written it before, but they're two of my favorite characters, so I figured why not? And this little plotbunny wormed its way into my head and made a nice little home ^_^**

**Betaed by Prism0467... tytyty 3**

**. . .**

"Your brother is a bastard."

Sasuke didn't even look up from his video game. It wasn't exactly like his friend's comment was something new. He'd warned his friends about Itachi before they came out to stay at the guest house at the beginning of the summer. 'He can't be that bad,' they said. 'Itachi seems like such a badass,' they said. 'You're just jealous,' they said. Sure. Now that they were actually _at_ the lake house, and had been exposed to his brother, _now_ they believed him.

"Of course he's a bastard," a second voice said, just before a cold can of soda pressed against the back of Sasuke's neck. He cursed and turned around, scowling at Naruto who found the whole thing to be absolutely hilarious. "It runs in the family," the blond continued, utterly impervious to the death glare the younger Uchiha was giving him. He came around and plopped down beside him on the couch, tossing the coke into Sasuke's lap and looking up at Kiba. "He sure does have you working overtime, though, doesn't he?"

Kiba just growled at the Uzumaki and tossed his sweat-stained shirt at him. It had been hanging from his shorts pocket. Sweat decorated the tan-darkened skin of the other man, freckles shifting as he cracked his back.

"I don't know why you lucked out and got kitchen duty, blondie. Fuck, I don't know why he has me on yard duty. I didn't sign up for this shit. All I wanted was a nice quiet summer hanging out at the lake."

Kiba grumbled and flopped down in the chair, totally missing the smirk that flitted across Sasuke's face. Really, the reason Kiba got yard duty was obvious. Itachi had a perfect view of the back yard from his office, and he liked having a nice view. Personally, Sasuke had a hard enough time keeping up with one annoying idiot much less two, but he had to admit his brother had good taste. Even if he had a mighty underhanded way of showing it.

"I told you two there would be some chores when you agreed to come up here," Sasuke said, setting his coke on the coffee table and un-pausing his game after picking up the controller.

"Yeah, but man, it's totally unfair. You get laundry duty which is like, once a week or some shit, and Naruto gets kitchen duty - and we both know he loves to cook. I have to spend two hours outside every morning? Who the fuck ever heard of a place that needed two hours of yard work done every day? And if it's not cutting the grass, he finds some other shit for me to do out there! It's not fucking fair, man!" Kiba groused.

"Oh, stop complaining," Naruto said, smirking and nudging Sasuke's leg. "It can't be that bad, can it? Besides, would you rather eat your cooking than mine? And if you did laundry, we'd all be wearing pink socks."

Kiba just growled at that. All three of them knew that Kiba was crap in the kitchen.

"If it upsets you so much, you could always go home," Sasuke offered, ignoring the pointed jab to his side issued by Naruto.

Kiba glared at him, and then looked sheepishly over at Naruto a second before looking out the window and leaning back in the chair.

The brunet's actions just made Sasuke chuckle. He knew quite well that one of the reasons Kiba was there was to try to 'safeguard' Naruto's virtue. For some reason, the man had gotten it in his head that Sasuke was a big bad predator out to take advantage of innocent little Naruto's ass. He would've assured the man that he wasn't a danger, but for some reason Naruto found the whole thing absolutely hilarious and had made him promise not to say anything. The thought of Naruto as anything even close to a damsel in distress made Sasuke want to choke with laughter, but he was doing as told. Plus, there was the added benefit that with Kiba around, Itachi wasn't nearly as focused on what was going on with his little brother.

Though if either of the two other men found out what was really going on between him and Naruto - well, Sasuke bet they'd probably join forces to try and make his life difficult one way or the other, so he decided he liked it better this way. Though he supposed he could always try to up the ante.

"You know," Sasuke said after a bit of reflection, "you could always try and get out of the chores."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, like, make him a bet or something."

That remark made Naruto shoot him a suspicious look, but Sasuke made sure to maintain a bored facade. He figured that the skepticism showing on Kiba's face was probably balanced out by his inner hope at not having to spend all morning out in the yard. There was no way Itachi would ever miss out on his view of hot and sweaty Kiba doing yard work, but Sasuke was betting that he'd be willing to risk it for the possibility of hot and sweaty Kiba in his bed.

The other advantage being, of course, that if Kiba and Itachi were busy in bed with each other, they wouldn't be able to pay attention to what their other two housemates were doing. That idea suited Sasuke very well - trying to figure out how to get some alone time with Naruto at night while Kiba was his roommate wasn't exactly working very well. He glanced over at Naruto hoping to somehow communicate this idea to the blond, but it was pretty much hopeless. He just got blank blue-eyed confusion. Still, he'd explain it to him later.

"Hmph," Kiba said, chewing on his bottom lip. "I dunno. Sounds a bit fishy."

Sasuke just shrugged and looked disinterested, scowling at his video game. "Up to you," he said, sounding bored.

Kiba grumbled and pushed himself up from his chair. "I'm going to go take a swim, wash some of this sweat from me. You coming, Naruto?"

The blond looked up a bit guiltily, glancing down at the controller in his hand. "Eh, Sasuke promised to show me this trick he figured out last night. Maybe later?"

"Psh, whatever."

For a minute Sasuke thought Naruto's good side would win out, but the other man stayed seated as Kiba walked out the door and onto the patio. Sasuke just had time to quickly glance down the hall to make sure Itachi's office door was closed before a hand was in his lap squeezing his cock through his jeans hard enough to make him hiss. He turned to glare at Naruto, heartbeat speeding up at the knowing smirk on the other's face.

"Now, Sasuke," Naruto purred, leaning over towards him. "About that trick..."

. . .

"Stupid motherfucking Uchihas," Kiba mumbled. "Stupid motherfucking blonds, not really giving a damn about spending time with their best friend when they luck out into a fucking lake house vacation, preferring to spend their time fucking indoors playing video games..."

He walked down the rocky path towards the dock, bitching to himself and not really paying attention to his surroundings. It wasn't like anyone else would be around anyway. Itachi spent all day cooped up in his office working on fuck knows what - plans to take over the world probably, he was enough of an evil bastard - and there was no way Naruto would pry Sasuke out of the house while the sun was still up. He swore the guy was a fucking vampire or some shit, the way he avoided the sun.

"Problems, Inuzuka?" came a voice to Kiba's right.

He cursed and turned around, putting his thumbs through his belt loops nervously. He'd thought for sure that Itachi was in his office. Itachi was _always_ in his office until the sun went down. Another motherfucking Uchiha vampire. But no, there Itachi was, sitting pleased as punch with a beer and a newspaper on the patio overlooking the dock.

"Uh, no sir," Kiba said, cursing internally at his instinctive response to the older man. "Itachi," he lamely corrected, walking closer to the other man.

Itachi's lips twitched in what might be considered a smile, making Kiba even more nervous. "I see."

He gestured to the chair next to him and Kiba sat down, trying to relax and slow down his racing heartbeat. Probably just adrenaline from being startled, Kiba thought, turning to look out at the lake.

"I trust your morning activities were completed successfully?"

Kiba nodded, refusing to voice the answer. Anyone else would have been all nice and told him not to call him sir. Of course, they'd probably also just treat him and Naruto like guests, instead of making him weed the vegetable garden and rake up any fallen leaves and mow the lawn every time the grass grew above two inches. He frowned at that, glancing over to see what the other man was doing.

The amusement in Itachi's gaze as he took a swig of his beer just made Kiba even madder, especially when the eyes flicked to look further down. What was it with fucking Uchihas and their ability to make everyone feel like pieces of meat? He refused to acknowledge the fact that he occasionally would find the time to enjoy the way looked. Especially when he was just out of the shower, with nothing but a towel precariously wrapped around his waist as he dried his hair and walked into the kitchen to get himself a beer. Why he felt the need to do that, Kiba didn't know. He certainly tried to be at least somewhat decent when walking around the house. Then again, it was Itachi's place.

He tapped his foot against the stone tiles of the patio, trying to figure out a way past the silence. He wasn't even sure why Itachi had called him over. The dark green waves of the lake looked incredibly inviting, especially since he was still hot and filthy. He was pretty sure that there were a few blades of grass stuck to his back. He was surprised Itachi wasn't complaining about the smell. The view, though, also reminded him that if he went swimming off the dock, Itachi would be able to see him.

He frowned. The last thing he wanted to do was come off like some piece of meat, some pool boy or cabana boy showing off for the master of the house. He wasn't some servant, damnit. He was a guest. Sighing, he glanced over to see Itachi patiently reading his newspaper as if he didn't even exist. So annoying.

"So why don't you have any pets around here?" he asked, surprising himself. Still, he figured that if he was going to sit here, he might as well try a conversation. If Itachi blew him off, at least he would've tried, and then he could go on down and swim in an area not quite so visible from the patio.

He looked over, seeing Itachi look up from his paper and quirk an eyebrow before pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Hmm," he said, "Probably because there isn't anyone here on a regular basis to take care of a pet. I'm normally gone fairly often for work."

Kiba considered this, relaxing back in his chair. "That must suck," he said. If he got to live in a place like this, he wouldn't want to be leaving it for some strange place every weekend.

"Indeed," Itachi said, folding his paper and laying it on the table. "Though some of the places are interesting. I got to go to Monaco last year. Just happened to be the same week the F-1 race was taking place."

"Really?" Kiba said, perking up a bit. "That would've been cool. Still, that much time in an airplane - and when you have this to come home to -"

He stopped, realizing how he must be sounding. Who was he to judge how someone else lived their lives?

"It was," Itachi said, giving him an indecipherable look.

"Eh," Kiba said, leaning forward and looking out at the water, "anyways, so did you get to see the race? I've always liked them better than Nascar."

A measured nod was his answer. "You like cars?"

"Of course! I mean, what guy doesn't? Well, I suppose some might, but -" He was babbling. He knew this. It was just that something about Itachi put him on edge - well, a lot of things about Itachi put him on edge. Still, it was nice to actually find he had something in common with the other man.

"Remind me to let you look at my garage one of these days."

Kiba looked over with a raised eyebrow, slightly in shock. According to Sasuke, no one ever got near Itachi's collection. The younger Uchiha didn't really talk about it, but Naruto claimed to have pulled some information out of him, and Kiba would've been impressed even by just a tenth of what the blond said he'd heard about. "Uh, sure," he said, looking back at the water in mild disbelief.

The other made a soft noise as if the topic was finished, and they sat in silence a few more minutes, Kiba still debating whether or not he should just get up. He was about to push up Itachi said, "By the way, I was thinking of heading into town this afternoon. You might want to join me."

Kiba couldn't help the slight frown that graced his face when he looked over. Spending a few hours cooped up in a car and who knows what with the other man was not exactly how he'd planned to spend his free afternoon. Itachi already tied up his entire morning. Still, he supposed he should at least ask. "What for?"

Itachi's lips quirked again. "I'm planning to replace the flowers in front of my window with scarlet begonias."

Cue Kiba was going to replace the flowers. He almost groaned out loud at the thought.

"I thought you might be able to help me pick out some good ones at the nursery. Also, I thought you might want to drop by the University. Sasuke mentioned you were interested in their veterinary program."

That surprised him. He didn't realize that Sasuke had really even registered that, whenever he talked about Kaigan University to Naruto the raven just seemed to blow him off. Not that it was unusual for Sasuke to blow him off. They just never seemed to gel. He wasn't even fully aware of just what Naruto saw in the other man. They'd known each other for years though, and for some reason Sasuke had decided to come with them to junior college instead of going straight to a university, so he figured the friendship was mutual even if he considered the raven a bit of a cold fish.

"Eh, I was," he said, shoulders drooping a bit. "Got my admission packet in late, though, so it's a no go."

"Hn," Itachi said. "You meet their admission requirements, though, right?"

"Of course," Kiba said, scoffing a bit. "I've worked in my family's clinic for years, so the classes were pretty easy. Some of the chemistry stuff was a bitch, but eh, I pulled it out." He glanced over at Itachi wondering if the older man would be offended by his language, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"I see." The tone of the man's voice had Kiba looking over curiously. "I bet I could get you in."

"No way! My mom called the admissions counselor and talked to her, and man, she can be kinda persuasive, if you know what I mean. They said there was zero chance of me getting in this year."

"Hn," Itachi said in reply, looking straight back at the skeptical brunette. Then Kiba got a bright idea. So he bet he could get him in, eh? Well, Sasuke had suggested something like this. Maybe he could turn it to his advantage.

"You really think you could get me in?" Kiba said, noting the confidant smirk that said that Itachi was quite sure. "Well, what about this. We go up there today, and if you can't get me in, I um - don't have to do yard work the rest of the time I'm here."

The sight of Itachi's eyebrows rising in disbelief was rather gratifying, though the way he leaned forward, looking at Kiba intently, made the brunet wonder if he'd overstepped his bounds. It would be a favor, after all, if the older man was able to pull it off. Still, he figured it was worth a try.

"And what do I get if I win?" Itachi said.

"Uh," Kiba said, leaning back a bit unconsciously, "I don't know, what do you want?"

"Hn," came the raven's reply, eyes narrowing a bit before Itachi got a pleased look on his face. "What about, if I win, you do whatever I say for a week?"

"A week?" Kiba almost shouted, freaking out about the possibilities. Fuck, Itachi already had him at his beck and call in the mornings, now he wanted him to give up the rest of his day as well? There was no telling what chores the other man would come up with.

Still... really, it was win-win either way for him. He'd dreamed about going to Kaigan University for years. The fact that both Sasuke and Naruto were transferring had made it even more important. He'd been crushed by the rejection letter, and didn't really hope to get in - but if Itachi would do it, he figured it would be worth giving up a little more of his vacation. Still, a week was way too long.

"A day," he said challengingly.

"Five days."

"Three days."

"Done."

The glint in Itachi's eyes made Kiba a bit nervous, but he reached out and took the hand offered by the older man, frozen a moment in the other's gaze. The hand was bigger than he expected. Cooler. It made Kiba aware again of his own sweaty state, and he stood after he pulled back from the handshake, sticking his hands in his pants.

"Uh, you don't mind if I go ahead and swim for a bit, right?"

Itachi waved him off, pulling his cell phone out of his pants pocket. "I figure we can leave about two. Should give us enough time for everything."

"Yeah," Kiba said, smiling at even the mere possibility of actually getting into his dream university. "Sounds great."

There was a bounce in his stride as he walked down the steps to the dock and dove in.

It was just as well he didn't look back. The look on Itachi's face might have made him think twice about giving into the bet - maybe. But sometimes, ignorance was bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character. **

**Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, lemon in future chapters, references to bondage, language per usual**

**A/N: So, Sarge was asking for Itachi x Kiba the other day... I've never written it before, but they're two of my favorite characters, so I figured why not? And this little plotbunny wormed its way into my head and made a nice little home ^_^**

**... **

Itachi wasn't sure what had possessed Kiba to take his idle comment and turn it into a real bet, but he wasn't going to complain, especially with a pleased-as-punch Kiba sitting next to him in his Vanquish. The look on the brunet's face as he drove the Aston Martin around had been priceless. For a moment, Itachi had been jealous of the car. Then, he'd thought about what Kiba might be willing to do if he let him drive it.

That would be an exercise for another day, though, because if all went as planned, Kiba would be doing whatever he wanted for the next three days. The very thought of it brought a smirk to Itachi's lips. It made the knowledge of the tongue-thrashing he was going to receive when his gardener came home completely worth it. Zetsu wasn't the most patient of people on the best of days, but there was no telling how he'd react when he came home from his stay in the Amazon rainforest and found out that an amateur had been messing around with his precious plants. It was almost a good thing that Kiba had come up with this idea, because Itachi had been starting to run out of ways to keep the other man busy and half-naked outside his window.

He wasn't too pleased with the idea of his brother being entangled with the blond guy, but had pretty much surrendered to the inevitable when Sasuke insisted on staying in Konoha for junior college instead of going straight to university. Still, Kiba made putting up with Naruto worth it. He'd just never quite figured out how to tell the man of his interest.

It was just so rare that he actually had to pursue someone. Rarer still, if he was honest, that someone actually interested him. But the other man could be surprisingly intelligent at times, and that was an intriguing mix when coupled with the overwhelming animal magnetism Kiba displayed without even being aware of it. Even if the other was sometimes amazingly obtuse.

Their first stop at the college was the admissions office. Kiba gave him a skeptical look when they started up to the doors, but that look changed to absolutely dumbfounded when they were called in to the dean of admissions office and papers were placed in front of him.

"Just sign," the dean said, glancing up at the Uchiha as he stood behind Kiba. Itachi had to chuckle a bit at the other's reaction, especially when they stopped by the financial aid office and Kiba learned that they'd somehow managed to find him enough funding to cover most of his books and tuition. He'd have to do work-study with one of his professors and figure out some sort of housing situation, but Itachi figured that would be easy. Especially if all went as planned.

As foolish as he considered Sasuke's relationship with Naruto to be, his obsession with the blond's best friend was probably even more so. Theoretically, according to his friends, he could have anyone he wanted. Except that he didn't want just anybody. Sure, he'd dallied about here and there, and he knew his tastes ran to the somewhat more exotic variety of experience, but he didn't really go out of his way to experience such things. Some of the people who knew him actually considered him to be asexual basically because he didn't get involved. He hadn't really had a long-term partner. The concept of being a couple with someone just to be a couple wasn't anything that appealed to him. What did appeal to him - well, that was something that very few people had any notion of.

Sasuke knew. But then again, Sasuke was almost as brilliant as his older brother; even Itachi had to admit that. Plus, the occasional inquiry about Kiba for information he couldn't just pick up from his usual sources was probably a pretty obvious way to clue him in. He hadn't known that Kiba was rejected from college - a glaring oversight he'd have to take out on Sasuke later - but if Kiba had known how much Itachi did know about him, there was no way he would've been so nonchalantly calm walking beside him down the sidewalk back to the car.

It had all started years ago, actually. Itachi and Sasuke had moved to Konoha so that the younger Uchiha could go to Konoha High. It was a family tradition, and even if there wasn't much family any more, Itachi believed in tradition. It was there that Sasuke had met Naruto. Of course, things weren't exactly smooth between them at first - Itachi remembered quite a few uncharacteristic black eyes and bloody noses showing up, and a couple of trips to the principal's office - but once things had settled down, the blond became a somewhat regular visitor over at their house. As did, of course, his best friend Kiba.

At first Itachi had barely even paid attention to the two newcomers, other than to make sure they didn't have any serious stains to indicate they would be a bad influence on Sasuke. No history of drug use, though, and only a few minor incidents of vandalism - throwing eggs at cars during the previous year's graduation ceremony had been the worst - so Itachi just let them be. That was, of course, until they day he'd heard a crash outside his office door and gone out to see one of his mother's old collectible Waterford vases on the floor in pieces. It wasn't exactly like they didn't have quite a few of the things, but it had still made Itachi see red, especially when he also saw the blond idiot looking completely guilty crouched down like he'd tried to catch the thing when it fell.

Kiba hadn't been anywhere near the table, but as soon as Itachi started moving forward towards Naruto he was right there between them, looking up at the older man with such fierce determination it had made Itachi pause. No one stood up to him when he was angry, except maybe Sasuke. And his brother would probably have just tried talking Itachi down, or gotten Naruto out of the way. Not Kiba. He stood there, hands curled into fists, almost daring Itachi to come at him. Making it clear that going through him was the only way he'd get to Naruto. It was intriguing.

Sasuke had found his way into the room before anything happened, however, punching Naruto himself once he saw what he'd done. Kiba hadn't exactly been too happy about that, and Itachi had returned to his office while the three squabbled amongst themselves. The whole incident had blown over pretty quickly, but the interest in Kiba that it had caused in Itachi never waned.

He glanced over as they pulled out of the University parking lot, pleased with how ecstatic the younger man was acting. It was nice seeing him so happy, and knowing that he was the one behind Kiba's happiness. As he got on the highway heading towards downtown, Itachi wondered how long it would take for the other to remember the bet. Three days. Whatever Itachi wanted. No other rules or stipulations.

And after all these years, Itachi wanted a lot.

. . .

Kiba was almost bouncing in his seat as they left the university. He couldn't believe it. It was incredible. He couldn't wait to tell Naruto and Sasuke - hell, he couldn't wait to tell his mom. He glanced over at Itachi, grinning from ear to ear, and let his face soften into a smile. Maybe the other man wasn't quite as much of a bastard as he'd thought.

Something about the other man's expression, though, made him a bit suspicious, and he looked around. "We aren't headed toward the nursery, are we?" he asked, confused. Granted, he hadn't been to the nursery here, but typically they were on the outskirts of town. Not deep in downtown. At least, in his experience.

"I changed my mind," Itachi said.

"Oh?" Kiba said, still a bit confused. Something was bothering him though - something very important.

"Yes, I decided I wanted something else today," the other continued, turning into a parking garage.

The emphasis on the word _want_ made everything snap into focus in Kiba's mind, and he grew still. The smirk on Itachi's face when he pulled into a parking space and turned to look at him made him feel like a cornered animal. He hadn't even thought about - there was no way - but something in the way the other's eyes looked at him made him realize that yes, there was. He'd said he'd do whatever Itachi said, and that meant whatever Itachi wanted to do... shit.

Wary now, he just said "Oh."

The smirk deepened as Itachi got out of the car. Kiba followed, feeling much more subdued and waiting for the other shoe to drop. They walked over to an elevator that would let them into the building above the garage. Kiba had no clue what it was - it could be anything. Images of some seedy sex club filled his head, or even a hotel, or worse. There was probably worse. He wasn't really sure. Sasuke sometimes told them stories about Itachi, but he was pretty sure that the younger Uchiha was just fucking with him with some of the things he said. Still, nothing in Itachi's demeanor gave anything away.

"So, um," he finally said as they stepped into the elevator, swallowing, "what do you want?"

Itachi just turned to him and looked him up and down, a smile flitting across his face that made Kiba back into the wall. Surely Itachi wouldn't do something in an elevator, right? Really, all Kiba'd thought he meant when he agreed to whatever Itachi wanted was -

"Right now," Itachi said, "I want to take you shopping."

He turned and pressed a button on the panel, waiting patiently as they rode up several floors. It was almost a let-down when the doors opened onto a regular shopping mall. Kiba had been expecting something dark and twisted, but this looked relatively normal. There were even kids walking around with their parents.

Itachi didn't wait for him, just left the elevator and walked down the corridor like he knew exactly where he was going. Then again, Kiba thought, this was his town. The Uchiha led him to an upscale menswear shop, the type that the brunet sometimes saw Sasuke go into but didn't really visit himself. It wasn't like he ever had anywhere to go wearing those types of clothes - or the money to invest in them.

They were immediately ushered into a private viewing room, and an attendant came out to help them. Itachi took a seat and told the man that he wanted a good suit for Kiba. Raising an eyebrow at the odd request, Kiba stood there and lifted his arms as the man came over, fussing and wrapping a tape measure around different areas of his body. It was weird, especially when the man started talking to him about different fabrics and cuts. He saw something being passed to Itachi before the other man stood and walked into a corner of the room, talking on his telephone and looking down at the piece of paper. Very weird, he thought. He didn't really know a thing about what the tailor was talking about, so he just offered up his opinion when needed and tried to keep an eye on the Uchiha.

Before long, he found himself in front of a mirror in a plain black pinstriped suit, white button down shirt, and red tie with a rather abstract pattern on it. He'd worn suits before, but damn, this one looked good on him. He couldn't help but smirk a bit as he turned around and got a good view, noticing Itachi's minute nod of approval. Maybe the older Uchiha was just eccentric. There were a few minor alterations to be made so Itachi arranged for them to pick up the suit on the way back to the car.

Wandering back outside, the two started walking down the corridor. Itachi kept looking at his watch, a slight frown on his face. "Everything alright?" Kiba finally said.

"Hn," Itachi said, glancing up at him and nodding. "Fine. Ah, is there anything you want to look at while we're here? Since we have a few minutes to kill."

Kiba was at a loss for a moment. A few small high-pitched yips broke his indecision, and he glanced down one of the side corridors. "Sure," he said, looking back to see if Itachi would follow him to the pet shop.

He wasn't a huge fan of pet shops per se, but he loved animals of all kinds. There was a glassed in pen near the front of the shop with little puppies in it that drew his attention. He smiled, kneeling down and laughing when one of the puppies came closer and licked the glass. It was white with curly hair and floppy ears. One ear was brown, and there was a brown spot on its nose as well. The sight of a pale hand reaching down to pick up the puppy made Kiba look up in surprise, thoughtful at the look on the Uchiha's face.

"I've always been more of a cat person myself," Itachi confessed, holding the dog up carefully, eyes softening at the antics of the innocent youngster. "They seem to be better at taking care of themselves."

"Dogs are loyal though, and they are playful too."

"Easier to train as well?" Itachi asked, looking down at Kiba with amusement.

Something about Itachi's tone made him want to flush, but he just stared back in challenge. "Sometimes. It all depends. I prefer to think it's more a bond of loyalty between the dog and its owner than the owner just making the dog do what it wants it to do. At least, if it's a good owner..."

An elegant shrug followed and Itachi carefully placed the puppy down in the pen, scratching it behind the ears. "Perhaps I'll have to get a puppy one of these days and try it out."

He walked deeper into the store and Kiba walked with him, smiling at the children looking at the showcased kittens. "Maybe. I think you're smart about not getting a dog if there's no one to take care of it on a regular basis. They're very social animals, and don't do well left on their own."

Kiba knelt down again when a little gray kitten caught his attention, one finger playfully batting at the paw that poked through its cage door. He glanced over when he heard one little boy crying about having to put a collar on his pet.

"But she doesn't want a collar, daddy!" the boy sobbed, hugging his new puppy close while the father and store clerk stood by helplessly. Kiba remembered having similar arguments with his own mother. "It'll hurt her!"

"It's okay, Brian," the dad said soothingly. "It won't hurt her. Collars are a sign that you care about your puppy. You wouldn't want her to get lost, would you?"

"No," the boy said, frowning down at the little puppy that was licking his face in an attempt to comfort her new friend.

The clerk chose that moment to add to the conversation. "We have a wide variety of collars for you to give to your pet."

"It's like a necklace, Brian. Mommy wears necklaces, right?"

"Yes," the boy finally said, starting to follow them deeper into the store.

Kiba smiled and shook his head at the strange encounter, jumping slightly when he felt cool fingertips on the back of his neck. He stared up at Itachi, wondering suddenly what the smile teasing the edges of Itachi's mouth meant. Frowning, he stood and shoved his hands in his pockets, chewing on his bottom lip.

Itachi glanced down at his phone, checking a text message. "I believe our purchases are ready. Did you have anything else you wanted to see here?"

"No," Kiba answered, feeling a bit self-conscious suddenly. He started walking out into the mall, not wanting to follow Itachi. Then he got the distinct impression that the other man was looking at his ass. Turning around would have just made him appear more nervous, though, so he shoved his hands deeper and walked back towards the clothing store. He looked down as he walked, mind full of thoughts.

Itachi wanted him.

Why, or how, he didn't know. It was unexpected. Itachi was sex on legs, but didn't really act like it. He wasn't one to show off - unlike Sasuke, who sometimes wore the craziest outfits, especially when they went out clubbing together. Itachi was different. More subdued. Scarier. He chanced a look over at the man who was now walking beside him stride for stride, and looked away quickly, not sure what to say. This man could have anyone, and he wanted Kiba.

The question, then, was did Kiba want Itachi?

It wasn't an easy question to answer. Itachi lived in that realm of supermodels and actors that one looked at from afar. One might talk about wanting them, but when the opportunity actually presented itself, the truth of the matter wasn't quite so obvious. Itachi was the big brother of one of his best friends; he'd known him since he was a teenager.

Which just begged another question. Just how_ long_ had Itachi wanted him?

That made Kiba stop a moment, shaking his head when Itachi turned to raise an eyebrow in inquiry. "Nothing," he muttered, not sure which would be a better answer - that Itachi had lusted after him since he was a teenager, or that he'd just started this summer. That was, of course, assuming it was lust at all. Itachi hadn't really made any moves, it was all subtext and teasing. Maybe he just wanted to get Kiba a nice suit. Be his Daddy Warbucks or something.

Fat chance of that.

But it was obvious that Itachi wouldn't answer him anyhow, yet. He rubbed the back of his neck where the other's fingers had brushed, following him into the store.

"Go change," Itachi said, motioning to the boxes and turning towards the cashier. "Ah, leave that one."

Kiba frowned at the long gold box and picked up the clothing boxes, bristling slightly at the order. He was used to Itachi giving commands, but that was only when it came to gardening or keeping his shoes off the coffee table. He didn't really want the other man to get the idea that he could order him around in everyday situations. Of course, all this was thought when he was already halfway to the changing room where it would've looked strange to turn around and complain. Kiba shook his head as he stepped inside the room and stripped down to his underwear. He opened the boxes, blinking at the silky red boxers on top of the suit. That wasn't something he'd seen coming. He half-expected to see the stupid Uchiha fan embroidered on the back when he picked them up. Snorting, Kiba half-decided to ignore them - but the fabric was soft and stretchy, and they were certainly nicer than the old ratty boxers he had on.

Sighing, he stripped all the way and pulled on the boxers, checking himself out in the mirror and doing a few muscleman poses. The red did look good against his skin, though the tan lines from his shorts were pretty damn obvious. Too much time in the sun. Kiba smirked and picked up the pants, sliding them on and checking out the fall. They were nice as well, a good fall. He didn't miss that they showed off his ass pretty well too. Shaking his head he put on the shirt and jacket. His fingers slid with practiced easy as they tied the knot in the tie, sliding it up and straightening things all up right. He cleaned up pretty damn good if he did say so himself. The tattoos on his face might be off-putting to some people, but the tie set them off rather nicely. Who knew, maybe Itachi just needed a hot date. He certainly was that.

Kiba picked up the last box and raised an eyebrow at the black dress shoes. He didn't know how Itachi knew his size. Didn't remember them taking measurements of his feet. Then again, it was Itachi. The man could evidently do almost anything. Kiba slipped on the shoes and took a few steps around, deciding not to complain. If this was how Itachi dressed him, they must be going somewhere fancy. It was still strange not to be in the driver's seat, but he was more curious than worried now.

The look in Itachi's eyes when he walked out was worth it, too. Yeah, Itachi wanted him. He still wasn't altogether sure how he felt about that, but on some level it was amazingly flattering. He watched as the other slid the gold box into a pocket inside his suit jacket raised his eyes curiously, but Itachi just gave him a hint of a smile and motioned towards the door.

"The other items will be delivered tomorrow morning, Mr. Uchiha," the clerk said, making Kiba glance over curiously.

"That's fine," Itachi said, following Kiba out into the mall.

Kiba glanced over curiously. "Other items?"

A soft chuckle came, followed by, "You'll see."

Scowling, Kiba said, "You aren't making this easy you know."

"It's not about making it easy for you, though, is it? It's about what I want."

Kiba rolled his eyes at that. Their conversation had taken them to the elevator and Kiba got on, turning around and leaning against the wall as he looked up at the other man. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to be hearing that pretty often for the next three days?"

That earned him an actual laugh, and a look he didn't think he'd ever seen in Itachi's eyes. It almost made his breath catch in his throat, and he swallowed, looking down. He'd known Itachi was attractive, but damn.

The silence between them grew awkward for a moment before Itachi reached out and touched Kiba's shoulder, motioning to the open elevator doors. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah, sorry. Distracted..."

"Hn."

Kiba fidgeted in his seat after they got back in the car, not quite sure what to say. Itachi let him keep his silence, pulling out and driving to a small restaurant overlooking the lake. They were seated right away on the second story patio, and Kiba just took a few minutes to enjoy the view of the sun setting behind the hills across the lake.

"This is nice," he said, turning and watching as Itachi ordered a bottle of wine for them. He wasn't sure how wise it was to be drinking alcohol with Itachi around, but like he'd said, it was about what he wanted.

And he wanted Kiba.

Enough to wine and dine him at one of the best places in town.

Kiba wondered if what came after would be as easy.

. . .

Dinner had been amazing. Steak, seafood, amazing cheese sticks - who knew high-class places could serve cheese sticks? - and the wine hadn't been that bad either. Contrary to Kiba's concern, he'd only had a couple of glasses. Itachi had been a great dinner companion as well, asking him about his parent's veterinary clinic and some of his classes at college. It felt weird to spend most of the time talking about himself, but it was nice to feel important.

He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, but it seemed like Itachi genuinely liked him. So he wasn't really worried when he sat back down in the car after dinner, turning to thank the other for the evening. The sight of the gold box in the other man's hand had him pausing in confusion, especially when Itachi placed it into his hands.

"I want you to wear this," Itachi said, turning in his seat to watch him.

Frowning, Kiba shook the box. It didn't sound like jewelry. It wasn't as heavy as a watch. What the hell was it?

Huffing as he tried to guess unsuccessfully, he finally took off the lid of the box and looked down at the contents, furrowing his brow in confusion. "What the -" he said, picking it up and blinking in disbelief. "You want me to wear this?"

Itachi smirked, eyes firm. "Whatever I say. Whatever I want."

His voice was pure sin, making Kiba swallow as he looked down at the red leather in his hands. "But - Naruto, Sasuke -" he started to say as he glanced back up into those dark eyes. There was no quarter, no pity in them, and Kiba knew he had a choice to make here.

He could blame it on the bet, he thought, unfolding the leather collar. It was thick, heavy duty, with metal d-rings and a heavy buckle at the back. Probably perfectly his size, he realized, just like everything else. The thought that everything he was wearing had been bought by Itachi flashed through his mind just as he started to raise the leather to his neck. He looked into the other's eyes as he fastened it, not missing the look of pleasure on Itachi's face when his hands came down, or the way the other's gaze drifted down to his neck and then back up to his eyes. He didn't miss the words on the other's lips, either. _Good boy_, mouthed but not spoken.

His eyes flared wider and he almost said something. Some part of him wanted to rip the collar off and yell at Itachi, get out and slam the door and call Naruto to come pick him up.

But he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

******** **Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.** ********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.** ******

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, citrusy, references to bondage, language per usual** ****

****A/N: Things heat up a bit in this chappie :)****

**...**

Itachi almost hummed on the way home. That flash of defiance in Kiba's eyes was just what he was looking for. It thrilled him. The obedience that came next was even better, though. Another part of him was tempted to scrap the whole thing and just treat this like a normal vanilla relationship, whatever that was like.

He knew that he wouldn't be satisfied with that for very long, though. As much as he wanted Kiba in his life, he knew himself well enough that he at least had to see if the other was open to his... kinks. If he was lucky, Kiba would be as into it as he was. From the way the other was acting, he suspected this might be the case.

He glanced over. The younger man was fidgeting a bit, looking out the window. His breath was slightly faster than normal, and every so often he'd raise his fingers to the collar and then frown, looking back at Itachi with wary eyes. It seemed like the waiting was killing him. From what Itachi could see of the slight bulge in his pants, though, he wasn't exactly opposed to the idea.

This was a game, and hopefully they both knew it. Itachi planned, of course, to clarify the rules of the game in the near future; he wanted more than just three days and providing some security as he pushed the Kiba's limits would probably tip the odds more in his favor on that account. It was rather delicious thinking of all the possibilities running through the other man's mind, though. Assumptions. Guesses. Hopes. Fears.

Itachi wished he could know them all.

He pulled into the garage and stepped out of the car, turning to rest his arms on the hood as he watched Kiba get out. For a moment, the brunet turned around looking for the exit, then he noticed Itachi hadn't moved. He frowned as he looked over, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"What..."

"Hn?"

"What do you want?"

The statement held a hint of challenge and a hint of desire. There was curiosity there as well. When Itachi took a moment to answer, Kiba's breath quickened, and it almost looked like he was on the verge of running away. Again.

Itachi leaned forward as if he would give chase, his predatory instincts engaged by the look on the other man's face. It wasn't exactly fear. But it was a look that told him he had Kiba exactly where he wanted him.

"Come here," he ordered, watching to see if the other would obey.

Kiba hesitated. For more than a second. Looking to the side and sticking his hands in his pockets as he thought it over. Itachi didn't really mind; in so many ways he preferred this type of seduction to any overt show of force. Prey trapped by their own weaknesses and assumptions. Most of the time he didn't give a damn about them, because most of the time his talents were used for business.

Kiba was different. With Kiba, he felt his own heart start beating faster as the other paused and then came to a decision, walking around the car and stopping in front of Itachi with a bored look of defiance on his face.

"So I'm here," Kiba said, stepping back slightly as Itachi moved forward, soon finding himself leaning back against the hood of the car with Itachi a hairsbreadth away.

"So you are," Itachi said, smirking. "What type of car is this again?"

"Car?" Kiba said, looking a bit flustered. "Uh, 2006 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, right?"

"Have you ever been fucked on the hood of an Aston Martin Vanquish, Kiba?"

The look of shock on the other man's face was amusing, as was the way his hands shifted on the metal of the hood. Itachi figured that if he wanted to, Kiba could pretty easily push him away. Not that he would force him anyhow. This was a bit of a gamble, but he didn't mind the risk.

It seemed like it was paying off anyhow, because Kiba didn't push him away. He did shift his hands more to lean back, looking over as one slipped a bit onto the windshield. Itachi used that distraction as a chance to slide a hand up and tug at one of the rings at the front of the collar, slipping a leg between the other man's and urging him to spread them further.

Kiba's head whipped back around and his eyes were wide and filled with uncertainty. It was a strange emotion to see in their darkened depths, though not terribly surprising. If Itachi's guess was correct, Kiba had actually never been fucked. Oh, he wasn't a virgin - much to the raven's displeasure - but from what he knew, no one had ever taken him. He hoped that was true. It would explain his hesitance, and the way he opened his mouth to say "Itachi?"

"Hmm?" the older man replied, brushing his lips feather-light over the other's mouth.

"I..."

"Shh," he replied, kissing gently. Kiba seemed frozen by indecision, but Itachi was patient. He kept moving his mouth against the others, teeth gently teasing his bottom lip until the other started to respond. When he felt a hand move to touch his hip he smiled into the kiss, moving his other hand up into Kiba's hair and pressing deeper into the kiss. The fingers that had been wrapped around the metal ring slid down the other man's neck and over his shoulder, pulling him closer.

Kiba's hands grew bolder, sliding up Itachi's back as he opened his mouth to the older man's questing tongue. He moaned when Itachi's hand on his hip urged him forward, pressing them together and letting Itachi know in no uncertain terms that Kiba was enjoying this even if he was hesitant. It made the Uchiha groan in response, rocking against the younger man and arching back as he felt Kiba's hand cup his ass. They fit together incredibly well, Kiba's tongue battling his for dominance, the hand not on his ass sliding up and tugging at his hair tie to let his long black hair flow over his shoulders.

He chuckled and tightened his grip on the back of the other man's head, nipping at his tongue and sliding his hand around to the front of Kiba's pants. That made the other stiffen a bit and try to pull back. Their eyes met. Kiba opened his mouth as if to speak as Itachi's long slender fingers stroked up and down the clothed erection. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and pressed harder, smiling at the small gasp that earned.

"Kiba," he murmured, leaning forward to taste those lips again even as his nimble fingers undid the fastenings to the other's pants and slid down to hold the other man's cock. Kiba made a small strangled noise, hands clinging to him now, head falling back a bit as the other focused more on the sensations drawn by the fingers dancing over his length. Itachi didn't mind though. He just slid his mouth over to Kiba's ear, nibbling it gently and humming in pleasure at the response. He wanted this man. Wanted him gasping and panting, wanted to push him past the edge of comprehension. Right now, though, he just wanted to make him cum.

He pumped the others length, resting his forehead on Kiba's shoulder as the other pulled him tight, arching his back and letting Itachi have the perfect view of the hard hot cock in his grasp. Not a bad length, not a bad size, and it smelled delicious. Itachi wanted to wrap his mouth around it and suck until Kiba was grasping the metal of the hood so tight that it dented. He turned his head and nuzzled at the thought, smiling when the leather and metal pressed against his forehead. He could feel the other getting closer. The low keening noise next to his ear let him know how much Kiba was enjoying this, and Itachi knew he'd want to do this again in full light to be able to see the way his muscles contracted as he tried to hold back. Itachi was having none of that, though. He twisted his hand around, sliding his thumb over the slit to gather enough pre-cum to provide some sort of lubrication as he stroked.

"Cum for me, Kiba," Itachi said, turning his head to kiss the other man's ear again. Kiba made a garbled noise, almost incredulous, and panted for a few seconds as Itachi stroked harder, sliding his mouth down the other's neck to bite down hard at the juncture between neck and shoulder. The bite drew a cry from the other's throat and he came, shooting up Itachi's hand and collapsing back as his hips thrust forward. Itachi pulled him close, moving to support his weight as he continued to pump every drop of cum from the hot cock in his grasp.

He turned to look at the hand as the other held to him tightly, taking a moment to bring it to his lips and lap up the cum coating the back of his hand. It was good. A bit bitter, but he could improve that. He didn't think there was anything better than having Kiba in his arms, though. Maybe seeing his face as it contorted in orgasm. Or - well, there were quite a few things he could think of that would be better than this, but all of them involved Kiba. Not that it was a surprise. He smirked at himself, rubbing the other man's back as he came down from his high, wondering how he'd respond once he was himself again.

Kiba jerked away suddenly, pushing Itachi back and tucking himself into his pants. He looked up warily like he expected Itachi to jump him right then and there, but the older man just kept licking at his hand. Kiba flushed, and Itachi wanted to know what that looked like in the light. He was very visual, after all. The sight of Kiba stepping away from the car and locating the exit wasn't unexpected, though the way he looked back almost hesitantly to see if Itachi was watching him was a nice touch. Shaking his head, Itachi followed Kiba out of the garage and into the main house.

"I uh," Kiba said, turning on the lights and looking around. "I think I need to use the restroom."

Itachi nodded, eyes not missing the way Kiba's hands raised to his collar and tried to move it around, fingers pausing on the buckle before he took off down the hall. Itachi let him go. He turned to the kitchen counter and picked up the note left there, scanning the elegant handwriting for the message.

His brother was eloquent even when terse. He and Naruto would be camping for the next three days - Itachi assumed he'd received his voice mail. He laughed at the thought of Sasuke camping - or hiking, for that matter - but just folded it and slipped it into the drawer. He'd let Kiba know. Sometime.

He walked down the hallway towards the bathroom, noticing that the light was off. There was light on under Kiba's bedroom door, though, so he knocked and waited for permission to enter.

"Ah," Kiba said, "Come on in."

Itachi just opened the door and leaned against the doorjamb, a quick smile flashing across his face as he saw Kiba looking at the collar and the bite mark in the mirror. His jacket was laid carelessly on the bed under the discarded tie. He looked over warily, hands moving to pull the unbuttoned portion of his dress shirt together.

"What do you - ah..."

"Want?" Itachi completed for him, smirking.

Kiba's eyes flashed with a bit of anger at the word, but he nodded.

"I want you to get some good sleep tonight. Naruto and Sasuke are on a camping trip, so we have the place to ourselves."

The reaction to that bit of news was rather gratifying, though Itachi wasn't quite sure if he would be able to sort out all the emotions that crossed the younger man's face.

"Come meet me in the study tomorrow morning after you wake up. Dress - well, dress however you think I would like."

It sounded like a test, he was sure, and in a way it was. But no matter what happened, Kiba would be flying with passing colors.

After pausing a moment to see if Kiba had any questions he turned and closed the door, walking towards his study. He had work to do. And only half of it was about his business.

. . .

Bastard. Motherfucking Uchiha bastard. Kiba wanted to beat his head against the wall after the other left, and actually did just that a few times before he knocked hard enough to actually hurt.

How the fuck had he gotten himself into this mess?

Sighing, he went over and locked his bedroom door. Not that Itachi wouldn't have a key, but damn. At least then he'd have warning if the other decided to burst in. Of course, he'd asked politely before, but - aaaaah, this all made his head hurt. He had no clue what to think, everything the other man was doing was pulling him one way and the other. And the motherfucking collar!

He lifted his hands to his neck and unbuckled the damn thing, tempted to throw it against the wall. He clinched his fist around it instead and tossed it onto the bed, stripping out of his cum-encrusted shirt and pants and tossing them in the dirty clothes. Fucker probably paid a few hundred dollars for 'em, then decides to get Kiba's cum all over them. Fucking deserved it.

He stormed off to the bathroom attached to his and Naruto's room and started at himself in the mirror again, shivering slightly at the sight of the bite. Itachi's teeth were sharp. Memories of the other things that had been going on at the time of the bite welled up in his mind and he groaned, rubbing at his eyes and stomping into the shower, not really giving a shit if the water was cold when it first blasted his body.

Maybe it would talk some sense into his cock, which was threatening to stir again at the memories. Like he really wanted to beat off to that fucking bastard. Itachi seemed to think all he had to do was crook his little finger and Kiba would come on command.

He flushed at that thought. He hadn't, really, though it had been pretty damn close. He leaned forward and put his hands on the showerhead, letting the water run over the back of his head. It wasn't his fault. It was the alcohol. And the bet. And the car. It was a fucking sexy car. It had nothing to do with the man whose hand had been sliding up and down his cock so perfectly, or the collar that had bitten into his skin with this edge of pain that just made the pleasure all that much better, or the thoughts of what it would be like to be pushed down and fucked by the cock Itachi had hidden away underneath his pants - yeah, nothing to do with those things at all.

He laughed at himself then groaned miserably, shaking his head from side to side against his arms. And of course, fucking Naruto wasn't around to talk things over with. The jerk just had to go and take Sasuke hiking without even a text message of warning. For a second, Kiba worried that Sasuke had kidnapped him and stolen his phone, but the very idea made him snort. Yeah, because it was so farfetched to think that the absentminded blond hadn't just wandered off after the raven shook his ass at him. Bloody motherfucking Uchihas.

Sighing, he grabbed the body wash and started lathering up, wanting to wash everything off of him. He started washing his back and leaned back, thinking. It wasn't that he was opposed to sex, though he didn't really go in for random one-night stand types of things. Well, all that often. It was more, he thought, that he was used to being in the driver's seat. Hell, if Itachi wanted him to fuck him, damn if Kiba wouldn't be able to put on a good show. He grinned, hands slipping down to his ass as he remembered the way the other's had felt in his hand. It'd felt good. Itachi was fucking sexy as all hells. Kiba could deal with throwing him down and fucking him. The idea of seeing those haughty eyes filled with need just served to reinforce his growing erection.

As his fingers slid back against his own asshole he wondered if being taken wasn't an even more exciting idea, though. He shuddered, remembering how easily Itachi had manipulated him on the car hood, the way he'd taken control and driven Kiba absolutely insane with need. He bit his bottom lip. He'd never been fucked. Never even really penetrated during sex except that one time some girl had tried to pull a prostate massage during a blowjob. That hadn't gone over too well, but then again, she was an idiot.

Itachi was anything but.

Pulling his hands away from his ass Kiba turned and rinsed before grabbing a towel and going back to flomp on the bed. Yelping when his ass hit something hard he reached under himself and pulled out the damn collar.

"Piece of shit," Kiba said, scowling down on it. It really wasn't. From his work with animals he knew that this was a well-made collar, the leather sturdy but mellowed enough to bend somewhat easily. The inside was brushed soft. It hadn't chafed his skin, which was good - he was worried enough that Naruto might catch him with it on, he didn't know what the other would say if he saw the leftover marks. Probably laugh his ass off. Naruto [i]liked[/i] Itachi for some reason. But then again, Naruto liked Sasuke too, so his judgment was pretty suspect.

Kiba frowned, letting the damn thing rest on his stomach for a bit, fingers running over the metal and leather as his mind wandered. Three days left. Well, a little less; he was going to count from when they started to the mall. Hopefully Itachi would view things like that as well. If not, he'd just have to fucking deal.

His dreams were haunted with possibilities of what might happen in the next couple of days as he drifted off to sleep, one hand slipping down to play with his cock as the other clutched the red leather collar. His rest was fitful at first, distrustful that Itachi would stay away, but after a bit he relaxed enough to fall down into a deep and restful sleep, preparing for what was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

******** **Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.** ********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.** ******

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, references to bondage and BDSM, language per usual** ****

****A/N: Things heat up a bit in this chappie :)****

**...**

The distant sound of the doorbell woke Kiba from his sleep. He turned his head to look at the clock and frowned. His head was fuzzy for a few minutes and he yawned, turning over and cursing when something sharp bit into his hip. Picking the objectionable object up, he opened his eyes wide at the sight of red leather.

Two more days. Two nights, and part of a day. He shivered just thinking about it. Didn't know what to think about it. He hadn't had a clue what he was getting himself into - but. Well, but.

The memory of the doorbell made him remember Itachi talking to the men at the shop asking them to deliver other items the next day. Flushing, he looked down at the collar in his hand and wondered what the hell the other men thought of him. Not that it mattered, but - damn. At least one of them had to know, if not more. They knew more about what he was getting into than he did.

He was tempted to stay in bed all morning until Itachi got him up. A part of him knew he didn't have to go through with this. His pride, though - that was a sticking point. He'd agreed to it. Whatever Itachi wanted, he'd do for three days. Just because he hadn't thought about the idea of Itachi meaning sex, that didn't mean it wasn't covered by what he'd agreed to.

And it was weird, too. Itachi didn't seem to want to force himself on him. The hand job had been unexpected, but - well, and he had to admit, damn hot - but it was almost strange that Itachi didn't try to get off himself. He could have whatever he wanted from Kiba.

Maybe he hadn't wanted?

But it didn't matter. It was just, unexpected. So many fucking mind games. Granted, this was Itachi motherfucking Uchiha he was thinking about, the king of mind games. It was annoying though. Annoying to realize he wasn't in control. Sighing, he pushed himself off the bed and set the collar on the dresser while he took care of his morning bathroom business. What was that last order again?

Come to the study and dress how he thought Itachi would like.

Snorting at the thought, he went and grabbed a pair of jeans. He sniffed the crotch and determined they would pass. There were a few grass stains on them, but hell, they were there because of Itachi. He'd just have to deal with them. He slipped on a clean pair of boxers before putting on the jeans, and then went over to peruse his shirts in the closet.

He tapped his foot in frustration as he moved through the different shirts, not finding what he wanted. It was annoying. What was he, a motherfucking girl getting set to go on her first date? Huffing, he stood back and caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, lips curling up into a feral grin.

Who said he needed to wear a shirt anyways?

He figured if Itachi wanted him naked, he'd be naked soon enough anyhow. This way hopefully he'd surprise the other and maybe gain somewhat of an upper hand. He walked over to the dresser and grinned, sucking in his stomach and admiring the muscles that had just been improved by the hours of yard work. Not that he'd admit that, but still. His gaze dropped to the red collar and he frowned again, and then sighed, picking it up and putting it around his neck. Looking at himself with his hands behind his neck his eyes widened slightly. Fuck, but the thing was actually kind of sexy. He tilted his head to the side and arched his back, taking a deep breath. Yeah. Sexy as hell. He'd so hit that if it wasn't him.

Laughing a bit, he turned and walked down to the study. He paused outside the door, listening to the light sound of a tapping keyboard and swallowing. He was really doing this shit. Stupid fucking pride and he knew it but - yeah. He pushed the door open, eyes going immediately to the man behind the large walnut desk. He was turned to one side to work on his laptop, long dark hair held back with a simple tie. For the first time, Kiba noticed that Itachi's computer was on the side that let him have a great view of the yard. Yeah, he must've been fucking dense to not realize that. No wonder Sasuke had been smirking his head off yesterday. He wondered if the younger Uchiha had a clue, and decided there was no way he didn't. The whole bet thing was probably some underhanded way of getting him in this predicament. Fucking Sasuke. Oh, he'd have to pay him back big-time for this.

Glancing briefly at the bags near the chairs next to the window, he leaned against the door and stuck his hands in his pockets, saying, "Good morning."

Itachi turned and glanced his way. The more-than-brief flash of pure lust in the other's eyes was gratifying, and Kiba curled his lips into a smirk. Yeah, shirtless had been a good choice.

"Good morning," Itachi murmured, motioning him forward and taking a minute to just look him over. Kiba wondered if he should do a little twirl. Fuck that shit he finally decided, slouching down in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

"So what's on the agenda this morning?" Kiba asked, tilting his head a little and grinning. "Should I call you sir, or some shit?"

The laugh that came from Itachi's lips made something warm inside Kiba. Itachi almost never laughed that he knew of, and here, he'd made him laugh twice in as many days. It surprised him to realize that he didn't think he'd ever really seen Itachi relaxed. Even here in the house with Sasuke, the other always seemed to have the weight of the world on his shoulders. He carried it brilliantly and flawlessly, but there were always shadows under his eyes. He was surprised to find that he cared.

"Not if you don't want to," Itachi said finally, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "I figured breakfast first, and a little discussion. After that, well, we'll see where the day takes us." He glanced over at the computer and shut it off, picking up a manila folder and standing.

Kiba stood as well, saying, "Sounds good." His stomach picked that time to growl in agreement, and he chuckled.

"First though," Itachi said, "give me the collar."

Raising an eyebrow in speculation, Kiba reached back and undid the buckles behind his neck. The way Itachi couldn't help but look down at his muscles made the younger man smirk as he handed the red leather over. He didn't have a clue what Itachi was going to do next. The surprises just kept coming. Still, he figured in mild bemusement, it could be worse. He remembered his visions of some dark and rusty basement dungeon and turned toward the kitchen, shaking his head. It could still happen. He'd still claim that Itachi was a fucking bastard, even if he was nice sometimes and had a sexy laugh. But nothing horrible had happened so far, so he figured he'd just go along for the ride and see what came next.

Breakfast was a relatively quiet affair with just the two of them. Kiba was surprised to learn that Itachi cooked. Not just cooked, but cooked well. Kiba hadn't ever had his eggs fixed the way the Uchiha made them. They were slightly sweet and rolled up, full of savory flavor.

"What are these called?" he asked, watching Itachi pick up one of the rolls with a pair of chopsticks.

"Tamagoyaki. It's one of my favorite recipes to make, if I have the supplies," Itachi replied, eating neatly.

"It's good."

"I'm glad you like it."

Kiba wasn't very experienced at using chopsticks, but he tried anyhow, doing better than he expected. There was rice to go along with the egg. It was a far cry from the eggs bacon and pancakes he was used to, but it wasn't bad at all. They ate together in companionable silence, Kiba's gaze falling from time to time onto the manila folder next to Itachi at the table.

He saw Itachi smirking at him one time and flushed a bit, refusing to just ask. If and when the other [i]wanted[/i] to tell him, he would. He'd wait until then.

That one glance had him looking more at the Uchiha more often, though. His breath started quickening. Just once he didn't look away but held the other's gaze, trying to read the depths of darkness in Itachi's eyes. Kiba was stubborn, but damn if the Uchiha wasn't patient as hell. He waited as the ticking of the clock filled the air. Suddenly the silence was something more. It was like there were words just beyond it that Kiba couldn't make out; words that would help him make sense of this. But they were out of reach, as teasing as the questions hammering inside his head as he tried to guess Itachi's next move. No move came, though.

Finally, he got fed up and stood, picking up their plates and moving to the kitchen sink. He wanted to look back, especially as the sound of the water made him unable to hear if the other was coming close. His back kept expecting to be touched, ass tightening with the memory of the other's hands on his body and the sound of his voice like darkest night in his ear. He was thankful to be able to lose part of his attention in the action of washing dishes, so used to the chore. He liked the familiarity. It helped until he was done, dishes loaded, water off and he reached for a towel, finally risking a glance back. His eyes were dark with frustration and an edge of lust as he looked over his shoulder, wanting to see what Itachi was doing.

He wasn't even looking.

Kiba frowned, not sure why he was disappointed. Huffing at himself he walked over to the table and looked down at the paperwork spread out before Itachi. It was the contents of the manila folder that had so intrigued him during breakfast. Itachi glanced up and motioned for him to pull up a chair, closing the folder before Kiba had a chance to get a good look at its contents.

Kiba rested an elbow on the table and leaned his head into his hand, raising an eyebrow at the other man. He wasn't quite sure how to read the look on Itachi's face. It was almost like the other man was worried. He was looking into the distance out the window, and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

Finally he took a breath and looked straight at Kiba. His lips quirked and he just looked for a moment, eyes glinting in appreciation before he let out a small sigh. "I have some rather unusual hobbies."

Mind racing, Kiba did his best to keep his thoughts from his face as he smirked. "More unusual than gallivanting off to Monaco at a moment's notice or spending thousands of dollars on world-class automobiles?"

"Hn," Itachi said, eyes warm. "Much, I'm afraid."

The silence was back but this time it was almost negligible compared to the heat rising between them. It was crazy and Kiba knew it. He liked it, but there was still that uncertainty of whether or not it would turn out well. When Itachi said unusual - well. There was really no telling.

"So," Kiba said finally, almost purring with heat, "what are these unusual hobbies? Do you dress up in leather and fangs and go trick or treating in the middle of summer, or something?"

Itachi chuckled slightly, eyes dancing with amusement. "Partially right," he said. He waited another minute then pushed the folder to Kiba, pulling his hands back almost reluctantly.

Hooked by his curiosity, Kiba picked the folder up and started flipping through the pages. After a moment, his gaze moved sharply up to the other's face. Itachi revealed nothing, but any question the younger man had about the seriousness of the documents in his hands were answered with that look. This was dead serious.

He looked back down, frowning slightly. "I don't - I mean, shit. This is heavy shit, man. I don't even know what half of these things are." Less than that probably. It was like some sort of contractual agreement. The very need to have some of the clauses made him worried. No permanent bodily harm? Nothing that would require medical treatment by a third party?

"You did say whatever I want," Itachi said, voice a bit teasing.

Kiba frowned as he looked up, narrowing his eyes and only slightly comforted by the warmth in the other's gaze. He figured he could back out. Part of him wanted to, this was kinda insane. Those thoughts of the dungeon came back to haunt him, made him want to just throw the folder down and tell Itachi to fuck himself.

But he didn't. Again. And he didn't have a clue as to why, unless it had something to do with the way his cock began to stir as he looked at some of the things on the list on the second page. Some were definitely nothing he'd be ok with, but others - well. Others piqued his curiosity. But just a little bit.

"Two days," he muttered as he looked down. Two days without Naruto or Sasuke, two days with a man who wanted him bad. Or at least wanted to try him. Hell, you only live once, anyhow.

"Excuse me?" Itachi asked.

Kiba glanced up. "Two days. The bet was for three, but I say that started last night when you dragged me into that clothing store."

There was amusement in the raven's eyes. He glanced down at his watch. "If you'd like, we can count it in hours. It's ten now, so should we say, fifty-five hours?"

It sounded so much longer like that, longer even than three days. Fifty-five hours of giving himself over to this man according to the terms of this contract. Well, kinda. Kiba figured he'd probably be shitty at the whole obedience thing, and Itachi would just have to deal. How he would deal - the brunet's eyes drifted over the section entitled 'Discipline' and he shivered. And not just with fear.

It wasn't that he was into pain, but there was something about this that smacked of the unknown, the forbidden. Still, he knew he had his limits. "No way in hell I'm doing some of this stuff, sorry 'tachi," he said, scrunching his nose at a couple of the things on the list.

There was that short laugh again. "I don't think I'd want you to be into everything on that list. This is more of a standard contract of one of the clubs I attend; not everything there is anything I would want to partake of either. You can mark out the things you don't like if you'll star the things that interest you. If you want, you can put a question mark next to anything that seems confusing."

Kiba made a face, reaching out to take the pen the other offered. He didn't like the idea of giving up any information or admitting to interest in any of these things. He'd start out with the things he didn't like. That was easiest. Some were obvious. He really hoped that Itachi wasn't dead-set on diaper play. Cross-dressing didn't exactly appeal either, though it would be better than electric torture, whatever the fuck that was.

After he was done crossing off, he reviewed the list, surprised at how much was still on the table. He frowned, pen hovering over an entry before just marking it with a question mark. That wasn't the only thing he had questions about, and he made sure to mark them. Other things seemed interesting but - not unless he knew his partner a hell of a lot better than he knew Itachi.

The thought of this being longer than fifty-five hours, of knowing Itachi well enough to do some of these things, made him pause a moment to think it over. He chanced a glance up at Itachi, tightening his jaw against the question of whether that was something Itachi was looking for or if he was just a random partner that he'd lucked in on. He pushed his lower lip up, looking back down for the things he could star. Anal sex, he supposed, was a given, as was most of the other more normal things on the list. Public sex - well, yeah, he supposed he'd have to mark that too. Bondage. Leather. He hesitated with the pen over floggers, moving on to mark hair pulling. Best to stay safe with things he knew he liked. He looked the list over again, still not too happy with the amount of things Itachi would be able to do to him, and then pushed it back over.

"Now what?" He asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Now," Itachi said, looking the list over, "safe words. Something you'll remember."

"Hah," Kiba said. "Can't I just say 'Stop Motherfucker Stop'?"

He almost laughed at the sight of Itachi nearly rolling his eyes at him.

"How about something more reasonable? There's the traditional red and yellow, if you'd like."

Kiba tried to think of something better, but nothing came to mind. He shrugged. "Sure, why not."

"Good," Itachi said, filling them in and flipped through to the last page. "Now," he said, signing at the bottom, "just sign here, and we can begin."

Kiba took the offered pen and glanced up into the other's eyes, swallowing at the utter anticipation in those dark depths. He still felt like he had no clue what he was doing. What the fuck was he doing? Taking a stupid fucking bet and turning it into something where he was agreeing to - fuck. Agreeing to get fucked. Seriously fucked. By one of his best friend's older brothers, who evidently liked to take kinky to whole new levels on a regular basis, and wanted to take Kiba along for the ride.

And a part of him very much wanted to go.

He put the pen to the paper and signed.


	5. Chapter 5

**********Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.********

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, references to bondage and BDSM, language per usual******

****A/N: Both hot and cool... such a nice combination ^_^****

**...**

Limits.

Itachi liked limits.

Part of maturing, he thought, was learning where one's limits were - and then, slowly, being able to expand them. It was a bit of a seesaw back and forth for a while sometimes as you found that you'd gone past some limits without even realizing it, but as you got older one good thing that happened was that you grew better and better at anticipating your limits. And the limits of those around you.

There were ways, in his mind at least, that good BDSM was even more about limits than about the specific acts involved in a scene themselves. Oh, he knew some people had specific fetishes - and he definitely had a few of his own - but it was much more interesting to him to be able to map out some of the inner limits of a sub and then push him to the edge, find that fine line between not enough and almost too much where some of the most incredible pleasure ever felt was to be found. It was a challenge, it was a hunt, and it was a rush to have the utter power of someone who had given themselves over to you at your disposal; especially if they came away from the experience unable to ever forget it.

Not that all his sessions went that well, but then again, he hadn't really taken on a long-term sub before. He just played. There was a club in town where he was a member, and a few of the men who went there had at one time or another joined him in a scene. One or two were actually good friends now. Still, as much as Itachi liked the idea of limits, none of those men had ever challenged his or come closer than arm's length to his heart.

The reason for this, he thought, was currently sitting next to him at his kitchen table chewing on his bottom lip and looking for all the world like he expected to be pounced on at any moment -and looking extremely pouncible, at that; Itachi certainly hadn't expected the Inuzuka to show up shirtless in his office that morning. His fingers itched to touch that tanned skin. He wanted to pinch and scratch and find out exactly what drove Kiba mad. Find out if he was one of those who liked it rough all the time, or who liked to be worked up from gentle to harsh. He could hardly wait.

But he would.

Patience was part of the game. Part of not spooking Kiba before he even really had him. Part of making him want this as much as Itachi did - or well, at least come close. Itachi had wanted this for years now; longer than strictly legal. He'd never been able to take on a sub with a similar body type or attitude because it ruined his focus. The only thing he saw was Kiba.

Kiba's spirit was one of the things he found most attractive about the other man, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt it in any way. He'd known people claiming to be Doms that tried to beat the spirit out of their subs, but personally he much preferred the idea of channeling that spirit. He wanted Kiba's passion, because it was Kiba, and he wanted Kiba. All of him.

Standing up from the table he picked up the contract, saying "Come with me."

Kiba followed him back to the study, standing by the desk while he filed away the contract for future reference. He'd seen enough while the other man was filling it out to know that there wouldn't be any problems with what he planned to do. He sat for a moment and looked up into dark eyes, Kiba lifting his chin in challenge as he stood above the older man.

"So?" he asked.

Itachi's lips twitched in amusement. He picked up the red leather in the middle of his desk and raised it up toward the other man. "I want you to put this on again."

He wanted to get Kiba used to the idea that the collar meant something. It wasn't just a fashion accessory. He didn't want him to wear it just because the red looked amazing against the other's tan skin or because of the usefulness of the little rings on the sides. It was a symbol, a sign of transition. From the way Kiba's breathing picked up, he was starting to get it, at least subliminally. The brunet's hands were steady as he took the collar and brought it to his neck, arching a bit as he reached back to work the buckles. Itachi's eyes were drawn to the play of muscles below the tan skin of the other's chest. He caught the look of amusement in Kiba's eyes when he glanced up and smirked in return.

"Good boy," Itachi said, watching the other's eyes darken in irritation at the pet name.

"I'm not a dog," Kiba complained, sticking his hands in his jeans.

"Of that," Itachi said, "I'm well aware."

The younger man looked like he was going to say something else, but evidently he was holding himself back.

Itachi was amused. He didn't really expect Kiba to slip into his role right away; on the contrary he expected that his normal character would probably stay much the same even if was well trained. It didn't bother the older man one bit. "Go get me the red box," he said, motioning to three boxes next to the table and chairs by the window. The top box long, flat and red. Underneath were a blue and a black box about the same size, though the black was a bit larger.

Kiba went over, tilting his head to see if he could figure out what was inside the bag next to the boxes. He didn't take too long though. Itachi motioned to one side of the desk as the other came back. Following his direction, Kiba set the box down and then waited as Itachi removed the lid, motioning for Kiba to explore the box's contents.

The first items out of the box were a pair of red leather cuffs that matched the collar. Itachi waited as Kiba examined them carefully. They were of excellent quality, with no rough patches on the edges or the inside. Itachi knew because he'd tried them himself that morning. A matching pair of larger shackles came next.

Kiba frowned at the items, apparently not having any trouble figuring out they were meant for his ankles. Itachi knew that he'd agreed to being fully restrained but he wasn't sure how the other was going to take things in their first session. He was debating himself if he'd actually use them or just have Kiba wear them for the mental aspect. His goal was to ease the other into things as slowly as needed.

The next item was a black eye mask that tied in the back. That didn't seem to bother Kiba, though Itachi wondered if he'd be begging to have it removed in the next hour or two. There was a slight smirk on the other's face when he pulled out the small flogger.

"Is this a toy?" Kiba said, flicking the mass of soft leather tails that fell a few inches away from the leather-wrapped handle.

Itachi just smirked. "Well, I am planning to play with it."

Kiba looked at him incredulously for a minute, mouth opening but no words coming out. Then he shook his head and looked down. "Shit, never thought I'd hear those words..."

The next object he pulled out stopped that train of thought, though. He picked up the little strip of leather, running his fingers along the snaps. "What the fuck is this?" he said, fastening the snap and sticking his finger inside the loop created, a totally puzzled look on his face.

It made Itachi's eyes light up with laughter. "You'll see," was all he said. He was starting to get impatient.

Kiba seemed to sense this and didn't spend too much time looking at the feather he pulled out next, though he did lift it to his lips and look down a bit teasingly at the older man as the soft down brushed against his skin. "What, you gonna tickle me to death?"

The next item made him frown slightly, though he didn't seem too threatened. It was a thin piece of cane about a foot and a half long. He put it down rather quickly and picked up the last item in the box.

"Suntan lotion?" Kiba said a bit incredulously.

"I hope you don't mind the smell of coco butter."

"No man, ah, sir? Yeah, but well." He shrugged, setting it down and messing with the tissue paper in the box to make sure he hadn't missed anything.

"Put it all back and then bring it with you," Itachi said, standing walking to the door.

The sound of the items going back into the box almost made him miss the soft "Yes sir," whispered in a sarcastic voice. He was tempted to turn and respond but just continued out the door, a small smile playing on his lips as he considered what came next.

. . .

Kiba frowned slightly as they went outside. He followed Itachi out to an area under the trees, glancing at a piece of furniture he hadn't ever seen out there before. It was like a low table, slightly padded with metal legs.

"What is this?" Kiba asked, setting the box down on a lounge chair that sat next to the table.

Itachi didn't answer, just looked at him with amusement for a moment. "Sit down," he finally said. "On that."

Raising an eyebrow in speculation Kiba sat down and looked at Itachi as he took the lid off the box and scooted the chair closer until he was nearly sitting between Kiba's knees.

"Hand," Itachi said, reaching up. Kiba frowned but reached out, feeling the strong slender fingers grasp his hands and give it a light massage for a moment before Itachi wrapped one of the leather cuffs around his wrist. The dark-haired man checked it carefully before asking for the other wrist and repeating the process.

Kiba closed his eyes briefly when Itachi asked for his feet next, fingertips pressing into the bottoms of his feet and almost making him wince before they were wrapped with leather as well. The brunet took a minute to feel the way the cuffs felt around his wrists before Itachi told him to lie back. Kiba really wasn't sure how he felt about this. He was starting to regret being half-naked, because it just made him even more aware of how easily he could be all naked right here. He'd agreed to be restrained, but hell. What if he changed his mind? Soon, that wouldn't be an option.

Well, it would be if Itachi honored his word, and Kiba grudgingly trusted him - but still.

He looked up at Itachi as the other came around to the head of the table, leaning over and urging Kiba to raise his arms above his head. It was easy for just a minute to pretend like it wasn't happening to him. That he wasn't being absolutely crazy by letting one of his best friend's big brother tie him down to a friggin' table or some shit outside of all places, where he planned to do things better left unsaid. Of course, by the time that all worked through his head the rope was through the rings on the cuffs. He tugged, frowning, and looked back up to see Itachi watching him rather intently. He wanted to ask him what the fuck he was looking at, but he didn't, just tugged on the cuffs a bit. Tight. Not too tight, but no give. He craned his neck to see. He might just might be able to figure out how to unbuckle them tied here like this, but -

The sight of Itachi standing up and coming back over with the blindfold caught his attention. "Ready?" Itachi said, bending down. Kiba scowled at him. Of course he wasn't fucking ready. Wasn't fucking planning on enjoying this either, it was just too weird. But he closed his eyes and lifted his head to let the other man tie the mask over his eyes, lying back down and wondering what came next.

"I'll be right back," Itachi said.

Kiba jerked his head toward where the other could be, hearing nothing but the soft crunch of Itachi's feet on the grass. Then it was quiet. He strained his ears, trying to hear what the other was doing, but the only sounds that came to him were birds chirping and the wind through the trees. After a while he could pick out the sound of water lapping against the dock. A few insects buzzed in the distance as well. It was calming in a way. After a while he stopped anticipating Itachi's return and just lay back. A patch of warmth crept up over his side. Sunlight, he thought, through a patch in the trees.

He was wondering when Itachi would be back when he felt a light tickling sensation stroke down the side of his chest.

He gasped, purely out of surprise.

"Damnit Itachi -" he said, arching up a bit when cool fingertips replaced the tickling sensation, brushing from his shoulder down his ribs and coming within inches of his nipple. At least, he thought they did. It was strangely hard to tell.

"Shh," Itachi whispered.

Kiba fell back, hissing as nails raked back up his skin. His eyes fluttered behind the mask until he decided to close them, feeling as the fingertips kept tracing over and around, almost tickling but not quite. He didn't know what to make of it. It was too light to be a massage, too random to be anything he could figure out, it was almost as if Itachi was learning the shape of his body with his fingers.

Then the feather was back, making him squirm though the trail it left was followed by those questing fingertips. Kiba lifted his chin as the feather moved higher. The feeling of nails on his neck made him suck in another breath, turning his head to the side as those fingers slid up to trace his ear. Suddenly the hand slid back and curled into his hair, jerking just the right side of tight and making the brunet gasp in response.

He heard a small noise from Itachi and wondered if he'd feel his mouth sometime soon. The memory of the kiss the previous night was burned into his memory. It didn't happen though. Instead the hand pulled back. He didn't feel anything. Frowning, he tried to anticipate, straining his ears to hear. It wasn't a sound that came next, however.

It was a shock of cold against his nipple. Quick, insistent - wet, he realized, as the drop of water rolled down over his chest. Another followed it and he shifted, rolling to the side trying to get away from that slow steady drip. The ice cube descending onto his skin made him still though, a soft litany of curses escaping his mouth as it slid lower between his ribcage and down to circle his belly button.

"Fucking Itach - shit!" Kiba swore as the ice was sucked up and replaced by a pair of cold lips. "Ffffff-fucking baahhh..."

He arched up into the mouth, gasping as a chilled tongue slid out and lapped against his belly button. It made him suck in his stomach vainly trying to get away, pulling at the chains around his wrist. He didn't know what to make of the sensation, just moaned as the ice water-slicked tongue slid up to his nipple and sucked it in. The ice fell against the tip of his nipple. It was cold, so cold in contrast to the warmth of the sun on his belly and the hand that suddenly slid over to play with his other nipple.

That just made him have to breathe, muscles in his arms tight with the strain of pulling against the cuffs on his wrists while he tried to get centered. Itachi wanted him to give in. He knew that. Fuck if he was giving up just because of some ice and fucking pinches. He grit his teeth and tried to will his erection away before the other saw it. It wasn't working. He knew it. And he knew when Itachi turned his head and looked, felt the smirk against his skin.

"Fuck you Itachi," he said, gasping again at the bite to his nipple.

It made the other actually chuckle. "Later," he purred, licking up to Kiba's mouth and kissing, tugging the other man's bottom lip with his teeth as he twisted the nipple in his grasp and slid nails down to the other's hip. Kiba grunted and twisted in the other's grasp, biting at his mouth in reply and earning a dig into the skin of his hip. Lips and teeth clashed in a battle for dominance that wasn't determined by who was wearing the cuffs. It was as if both of them were pushing each other higher, sucking and tasting hungrily until Itachi pulled back, breathing audibly, and licked lightly at the other's bruised lips.

"Pants?" he said lightly, hand sliding to tug at the waistband of the other's jeans.

It took Kiba a minute to remember where he was, but when he did he stubbornly refused to say a word, just tilted his head towards where he thought the other was and gave him a blind glare. The fingers at the waistband tickled his belly lightly in reply before sliding back and forth under the edge of his waistband, finally unbuttoning them and tugging the zipper down.

"Yes," Itachi said, moving down, "time for pants to go."

The bastard of course didn't just take the pants. Kiba felt his hips lifted almost effortlessly as the fabric of both pants and boxers slid down his legs. He could've tried to stop him but… He didn't know the but. He didn't know why he didn't stop Itachi from undressing him, making him naked as the day he was born except for the damn red leather fashion accessories the other seemed to like so much.

Then Itachi moved again and a hand was abruptly on Kiba's cock, lifting it up. Kiba opened his mouth to complain when he felt something around his base and heard a snap.

"What the fuck is that?" he asked, a bit panicked.

"Hn," Itachi said. "You'll figure it out soon enough."

Kiba heard the cap of the suntan lotion snap open.


	6. Chapter 6

**********Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.********

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, references to bondage and BDSM, language per usual******

****A/N: Delving deeper...****

**...**

Kiba tensed, expecting that this was it. Itachi was going to get down to business. He told himself he was ready, he'd done this to other guys and they'd obviously liked it. It wasn't a big deal. Granted he still had no fucking clue how [i]big[/i] Itachi was. But he'd get over it. Hell, he might even get off. He had to admit, there was something a little weird about being the only one who'd gotten off so far in these little encounters, especially since it was supposed to be about what Itachi wanted.

He wasn't sure how to feel about the idea that what Itachi wanted was to watch him get off. Still, he couldn't help pressing his legs together to protect his valuable ass-et, expecting hands to nudge him open at any moment.

But instead of Itachi prying him open to prod at his ass or wrapping a lotioned hand around his cock, he felt the cool slickness on his biceps.

"What the -"

A soft chuckle stopped him from saying anything else. Lotion on Itachi's palms slid up and over the muscles of his arms, hands massaging a bit as they went. It was getting into his hair, he knew it. He could smell cocoa butter to either side of him. A tongue slid out to wet suddenly dry lips and he found himself imagining Itachi looking down at him.

Would he be smirking? Or cool and collected as he normally was? Was he acting like Kiba was some sort of experimental animal to be poked and prodded until he could analyze and understand him?

It was hard to say. Hard to understand. He didn't get the other man, didn't get how it felt like Itachi was just pulling him closer and closer to the edge of a cliff and just waiting to push him off. Hell, sometimes it felt like he was already in the air, Wile E. Coyote style, and hadn't actually realized he was going to fall and break himself into a million pieces. He knew he was supposed to be fighting this, but the massage felt damned good, and he couldn't help but curl his fingers as Itachi slid his fingers up and over his palms, leaning down for another slow languid kiss that left him gasping for air.

This wasn't supposed to feel good. He wasn't supposed to let himself give in like this. Wasn't supposed to let his head just lie back as those hands worked themselves back down his body, making him squirm from side to side a bit as every inch of his chest and sides were covered with suntan lotion, the scent hanging heavily in his nose.

He felt like he was falling into an almost dreamlike state as those hands pressed against his stomach, avoiding his cock as they worked down one leg, lifting it up and working at the back of his thigh in slow scissoring motions that twisted the muscles from side to side. It felt good; it felt [i]_damn[/i]_ good, especially when he felt his foot brush against long soft hair when Itachi placed it on his shoulder after using his thumbs to rub all the tension out of the underside of his arch.

The fact that he was leaving himself exposed didn't seem to matter so much as Itachi pushed his other leg back so that he could have access to his thigh again, treating it with the same care. Kiba hadn't realized how much tension he held in his feet until it was being rubbed out and he was moaning softly as those hands slid up the backs of his thighs to his knees, pressing his legs up and open a bit more, the stretch just this side of pleasured pain.

"Ahh!" Kiba gasped, not even realizing that one of the hands had left him until he felt something, or some [i]_things[/i]_ slide up the underside of his cock. He was so damn hard he couldn't stand it. He wanted more, wanted friction, something. He jerked at the slight sting against his cock as whatever it was flicked lightly against him, then moved to strike again at his inner thigh, feeling like softness that curled around his leg leaving a bit of pain and heat behind. It happened again, coupled with the feeling of lotioned fingers rubbing gently at his balls, holding and tugging in a way that was just perfect.

Kiba found himself mewling, unable to stop his hips from jerking up and then away from the damn pain that kept raining down on him in velvet-soft strokes. It confused his brain. He was feeling it everywhere, feeling the heat of the patches of sun as they slid up his chest, feeling the crisp chill of the breeze as it ruffled the hairs on his arms, feeling the way Itachi's hair tangled between his toes. It was too much, it was overwhelming -

And then it really was too much, as the fingers that had been at his balls slipped lower, spreading his cheeks open to let Itachi's middle finger rub against his asshole. Kiba's eyes snapped open and he tensed, legs scrambling to find some sort of leverage so that he could push the other man away, frantic all of a sudden.

"Stop!" he yelled. "Fucking stop, just, wait!"

And amazingly, Itachi did.

. . .

For a moment, Itachi was tempted to be angry. A part of him actually [i]_was[/i]_ angry, thought that Kiba's reactions were the height of selfishness. He was careful not to let his anger show in his eyes, though, as he moved up his lover's body. He knew no one had ever breached that part of Kiba's body. It was part of what made it so special to him to be the one to first do so. But not if Kiba wasn't willing.

For there was a sense in which yes, it was selfish if Kiba said to stop now - after he'd lost the bet and said he'd do anything Itachi said to do, after he'd signed the paper saying he was alright and even interested in this. In another sense, the fact that the other was expressing his limits was a good and healthy thing. Itachi knew this even if he didn't like it.

Healthy relationships only existed if people were willing to express their limits, and their partners were willing to respect them. He knew this just from observing people around him. If one person was comfortable going this far and no further, then to go further broke something. If they didn't express their limit, then it broke something inside them - their trust in themselves - even if they didn't realize it. If they expressed it and it was still broken, it broke trust in their partner. In some ways, especially in a situation like the one he was in with Kiba, even if the person didn't express their limit the Dom was responsible for making sure they didn't go over it. That was a big part of what made a good Dom. Part of what made a good partner. Part of what showed that he actually gave a shit about his sub, and wasn't just looking to use him for his own satisfaction.

Not that he expected Kiba to get all of that.

He scanned the other's eyes as he removed the blindfold, frowning slightly as he looked to try and see where the other was in his headspace. There was confusion and anger and frustration. Possibly shame. Itachi tried to make his face as neutral as possible as Kiba caught his breath, turning to glare at him.

"What's your status?" Itachi asked once it seemed that he could see Kiba in those eyes.

Kiba frowned.

.

"Status?" he said finally, voice still a bit on edge.

"Are you alright?"

He turned to pick up a glass of ice water he had next to the table and bent the straw so that Kiba could get a drink, offering it to him. The brunet took a few sips and watched him, breath calming. In a way, Itachi dreaded the next words out of the other's mouth, especially when Kiba seemed to come to a decision as he watched him. It was possible the other would pull out now. He'd respect that. Be disappointed, but respect it. He made himself agree to that in his mind before the other actually spoke.

Then the other's lips opened and the words came out. "Why am I the only one naked?"

Itachi blinked, startled. It wasn't that Kiba wasn't irritated - he was, at least from what Itachi could tell. Still, whatever concerns the other had, he'd evidently decided not to voice all of them. Just this one. The cheeky brat.

"What," Itachi said, lips quirking, "Are you saying you want to see me naked, Kiba?"

The other scowled further at that, but it broke the tension. Itachi felt relieved. Still, he decided to lighten things up a bit before working back down into any questionable areas. He took the blindfold and set it to the side with the other toys, brushing Kiba's hair back from his face.

He leaned back and smacked the younger man's hip. "Roll over."

. . .

Kiba looked up at Itachi, frowning a bit as he took in the other's mussed appearance. He was still dressed head to toe in black, though he could see darker smudge marks on the other's shoulders from his legs. Just the thought of it made Kiba uncomfortable. He didn't know how he felt about the fact that Itachi was so kind and yet harsh at the same time. He looked dangerous, with his hair slightly tangled - [i]from your toes[/i], Kiba's mind supplied - and his lips a bit reddened from their earlier kisses.

If Itachi looked like that, what must he look like?

He took advantage of his new un-blindfolded state before trying to do what Itachi said, finding it awkward with his hands still bound. Strong hands helped him out, giving him a second to get settled with his head resting on his arms. A part of him missed the blindfold, but it was nice to get out from under it, be able to look around at the green of the lawn and the trees, see the way the sunlight played with the dust in the air.

He felt Itachi shift on the table next to him and turned his head, trying to watch the other from the corner of his eye. He saw the little flogger sitting on the chair, and wondered if that was what the other had been using on him earlier. He hadn't ever tried anything like it. Didn't know what to think that he'd liked it. The thought reminded him that he was still wicked hard, so hard that rubbing against the surface of the table was almost painful.

He saw a flicker of black beside him and watched as Itachi's shirt was placed on the back of the chair. It made his breath quicken. He suddenly did want to crane his head around and see what the other looked like half-naked. Didn't want to admit to Itachi that he wanted to see, though. He hadn't heard him take off his pants, but then again he hadn't exactly heard him take off his shirt, either. Fucker was ninja-quiet when he wanted to be. Bastard.

He saw a pale arm slide into his field of vision and pick up the bottle of suntan lotion, hearing the click and then Itachi set the bottle down next to him. It tipped over and rolled to touch his side when Itachi moved to hover over him. The plastic was cold. He closed his eyes, exhaling as he felt those strong hands on his back, wanting to groan at how good they felt. It would've been better if his hands weren't tied up above his head, though.

He almost purred when one hand slid up the back of his neck, pulling his head up and making him rest face-down between his arms while it massaged the base of his skull. He really wished the damned collar wasn't there. Maybe he could talk Itachi into a massage without the collar, the man's hands were fucking magic.

Pulling back from that unexpected thought, he was about to lift his head when he felt the lightest touch of fingers on the back of his ear. His cock twitched at that, especially when the fingers slid down and pressed against the bite Itachi had made the night before. He wouldn't groan, he wouldn't make a sound, he wouldn't let the other know how he was affecting him. He wouldn't.

He didn't.

He thought he heard a chuckle anyhow though, and the ghost of a breath against his ear, but then it was gone and the hands were rubbing at his shoulders again and down the muscles of his back. Eventually Kiba did groan. Itachi was firm, and merciless, and found knots Kiba didn't even know he had. It was unbelievably good. Fuck, but if the man wasn't earning enough money being a future dictator he could make a killing as a masseur. Not that Kiba would ever let him know.

Itachi didn't skimp, either. So many massages Kiba'd had the person doing him rushed, or just spent a few minutes before they were tired. Not Itachi. It was nice. It gave him a chance to think about his freak-out earlier. He was growing less and less worked up about it though. He'd agreed to it. And fuck, if anyone could make it good, this man could. Fucking genius.

He still didn't like the idea of serving up his ass on a platter without a fight, but the fight was slowly being worked out of him by those [i]_incredible[/i]_ hands.

Itachi slowed as he reached the top of Kiba's ass, letting the backs of his palms slide over the cheeks to the thighs and leaning over to kiss his lower back. He got up and moved around, urging Kiba to spread his legs so he could kneel between them. Hesitating, Kiba complied, glad he had his head buried between his arms. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he was pretty much spread open for the other man. The feeling of denim brushing against his inner legs confirmed that at least Itachi was half-clothed. Well, maybe. He could always have -

Could always be distracted by the hand that moved to take the lotion bottle from his side and the snap of the cap again. Kiba squeezed his eyes shut. He figured that Itachi wouldn't go straight for the goods right away. Would be easier if he did - easier to fight, anyway. Not so easy with Itachi acting like this. Underhanded bastard, getting at Kiba through his weaknesses.

As he expected, the hands slid over his ass, massaging again though the thumbs slid down between the cheeks a bit every so often, pulling him open. At least, that was what it felt like. Itachi fell into a rhythm, rocking forward and pulling the skin around Kiba's asshole taut every time. It made him start to rock his hips in time though he didn't want to, didn't want to react at all but it was too good. His cock started hurting though. That just made him lift his hips up, caught between friction that was both wanted and too dry for what he wanted, grunting a bit then gasping as the thumbs moved in so close he wanted to press up into them. A keening noise hit his ears and he was shocked to realize it was him.

Itachi didn't laugh, though, didn't make a noise at all. He did shift one hand, slowly drawing his fingers down from Kiba's lower back. The brunet's eyes snapped open. He could say no. Or red. Or yellow. Or whatever the fuck he was supposed to say to get Itachi to stop.

But he wanted to know, wanted to feel.

The fingers crept down with agonizing slowness that made Kiba want to snarl and say get the fuck on with it already. He was about to do just that as the motherfucking bastard Uchiha paused right above his asshole, pressing in with his middle finger in a way that made Kiba [i]just want to fucking know[/i] - and then it slid down, pressing against the ring of muscles that was suddenly tense.

"Shh, relax," Itachi said, other hand rubbing soft circles on Kiba's lower back as that manicured finger pushed slowly, firmly, relentlessly forward. Kiba wanted to mewl, wanted to cry, wanted to yell to scream - wanted anything but this desire to push back against that finger that was somehow too wide. Wasn't like he hadn't had bigger things back there, but that was different. They'd been going out, not holding him open. The idea that he would be opened further made him turn his head to try and bite down on his arm to muffle any noises he was making.

Itachi pet his ass gently, pushing his finger in deeper then pulling it out a few times. It was starting to get dry. Of course, the bastard had a full bottle of lotion he could use for lube. Kiba tightened at the thought, surprised by the hiss that drew from the taciturn man behind him. It reminded him that Itachi [i]wanted[/i] this, wanted him.

Didn't distract him from the annoying tone in the other's voice as he murmured, "Good boy" before pulling the finger out and flipping the cap on the lotion again.

Kiba wanted to retort, but that was hard when he felt hands on his hips urging him up, pushing his legs to get him to kneel. That was just fucking embarrassing. The only reason he fucking did it was because it lifted his cock from that pain-in-the-ass table. Now, though, here he was seriously open and available to the lotion-slicked fingers rubbing around.

Any embarrassment, however, was short-circuited by the other hand that slid down to pump his cock. Now that was just the height of motherfucking unfair. But it felt so fucking good he didn't even mind when the finger started pushing back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**********Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.********

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, references to bondage and BDSM, language per usual******

****A/N: hopefully worth the wait :)****

**...**

It was all Itachi could do not to undo his pants right then and there. His cock was straining, painfully hard, constricted by his underwear and the cruel tightness of his jeans. Here he was, kneeling behind the man he'd wanted for longer than was legal, his finger inside his ass and hand on his dripping cock. There was no way Kiba could stop him if he chose to fuck him right now.

But as tempting as that thought was, being able to have this ass totally willing - with its owner begging and panting for more - was much more desirable. He might be cruel for denying himself. He'd been denying himself for years, though. He wanted Kiba to feel the deprivation as well; the need, the ache inside, the hunger for his cock. And the first step to that was getting the other man over his anxiety about being penetrated and teaching him exactly what was so good about having something up your ass.

Besides, the sight was beautiful.

Itachi controlled his breathing, sliding his finger deep inside that grasping heat and twisting it around, pushing until the knuckles of his hand were pressed against Kiba's ass. It was fascinating, really; the muscles contracted around his finger. Tight but not too-tight; probably because he was stimulating Kiba's cock at the same time, smooth gentle strokes that did little more than keep his lover on the edge of pleasure. He was well aware of this because the other had started to curse him in broken phrases. Evidently he'd figured out just what the cock-ring was for.

Smirking a bit Itachi slid his finger back out, noting in satisfaction when Kiba stopped breathing as the tip of his finger slid over the prostate. That was worth a bit more exploration, more stimulation. The tip of his finger roamed around in a slight circle, gentle for now.

"Good, Kiba?" Itachi murmured, smiling to himself at the whimpering moan that answered him. It thrilled him. Kiba was everything he'd wanted and more - responsive, feisty, vulnerable in the most delicious way as well as strong enough to make this a challenge. For as brilliant as he was, even Itachi wasn't sure if the other would break and take things in a direction he hadn't anticipated.

It wasn't like he really desired a made-to-order fucktoy, though. He wanted a lover; an equal in every way that counted, even with these games.

His potential lover cursed up one side and down the other when Itachi pulled his finger back and slid another in beside it, though. Itachi'd never said he was a nice guy, after all. He glanced up to see Kiba craning his head back to look at him, a dark glare in his eyes that weakened only slightly when Itachi pushed the fingers deeper into the suddenly too-tight passage.

"Mother fucking bastard Itachi," Kiba breathed, the fire in his eyes so much more fascinating than the sight of the hole swallowing Itachi's fingers. "You're going to pay for this, you know."

"Really?" Itachi said lightly, pulling his fingers back to abuse the spot that made those dark eyes widen and red lips open in a soft whine of need. "I can't wait to see that happen."

The desire and anger in Kiba's look made Itachi's heartbeat quicken. His mind wondered suddenly what it would be like to have Kiba take his revenge - and found that he didn't mind that idea in the slightest.

Later.

For now he looked back down at the ass he was toying with, dismissing the other man. He could glare at him all he wanted. Itachi had other business to take care of right now - like trying to figure out a way to make Kiba forget how to use any words at all, must less make threats.

His thumb came up to press against the skin behind Kiba's balls even as he twisted the fingers inside, scissoring them slightly but mainly focusing on rubbing around that one spot that seemed so effective at pulling those delicious sounds from the other man. He didn't forget his cock, either - and such a magnificent cock it was; hard and hot and heavy in Itachi's hand. He traced around it as he pumped, trying to work out just exactly was most effective, getting rougher and more rhythmic as he felt the other getting closer to the edge.

The sound of his name spilling from Kiba's lips was the most delicious thing he'd ever heard, especially as he felt the other's hips tilt to match his rhythm with more and more passion.

"Fuck, Itachi, please," Kiba moaned finally. Begging. Itachi loved begging. Not from just anyone. From Kiba. This man who was so proud, so strong, so incredible - and at this moment, so _his_. In Itachi's mind, it made all the waiting worth it.

"Please what, pet?" Itachi murmured, knowing full well what Kiba wanted now.

Later, he swore the brunet would be begging for his cock. Begging to be fucked. Begging to be taken so hard neither one of them would be walking right the next morning. But right now -

"Fucking asshole, let me cum, please oh fuck nnggghhhh aaah!"

Yes. That.

Itachi smirked, leaning forward to kiss against the other man's ass. "You want to cum, pet?"

"Fucking a Itachi... yes please fuck!"

A chuckle came from the other man's mouth and he reached his tongue out, hooking against the bit of leather dangling below Kiba's balls. He drew it back into his mouth and tugged with his teeth. The snap popped, leather sliding loose just as Kiba cried out loudly and came hard all over the table beneath him.

Itachi was mesmerized. It was incredible, delicious, beautiful, perfect - "Kiba," he breathed out, milking the last few spurts of cum from the other even as he slid his fingers out of his ass. The other's body was still jerking with pleasure and Itachi was quick to catch him, rolling him over onto his shoulder and sliding around to untie the ropes. He caressed the other's forehead, brushing hair back, watching with wonder as Kiba came down from the orgasm. Sunlight glinted in the dark chestnut-colored hair. One hand clinched suddenly to Itachi's arm, but didn't push him away - almost seemed to need to hold onto something.

Itachi was there. He wanted to always be there, to be the only one to have the privilege to see this. It was worth everything, even the hard-on complaining painfully in his jeans.

"Fuck," Kiba said suddenly, opening his eyes to look up. His face was somewhat expressionless except for a slight frown. Eyes glanced over Itachi's naked chest and then closed as the other man curled in on himself a bit. "Ass - feels weird," he mumbled.

Itachi rubbed his shoulder gently. "You'll be fine," he said, smiling to himself. That was just the beginning of what Kiba's ass would get to experience. It was good he'd reacted so positively, though. As he let his fingers wander over the sun-warmed bronze skin, Itachi's mind wandered over his other plans.

A laugh rumbled through his chest when he thought he detected slight snores from the other. He pinched Kiba and was rewarded with his eyes slitting open and looking up at him.

"Want something?" Kiba said cheekily.

"Oh yes," Itachi said. "Many things."

. . .

The next thing, Kiba fairly quickly determined, was a bath. Not that he was complaining. No, he was worn out, relaxed, dizzy, satisfied, bemused, and a whole hell of a lot of other things, but not complaining, even though the bath meant that he had to lean back against the bastard who had laid claim to his anal virginity.

The fact that said virginity hadn't yet been plundered caused him no little bit of confusion, but he figured he'd count his blessings. If that was what a prostate massage was supposed to be like, then fuck - that girl from before hadn't had a fucking clue what she was doing.

Itachi - well fuck. The man was a genius. Gave him an unfair advantage in far too many ways. Kiba'd get him back for that, definitely. Later. Right now, it was nice to have those deceptively-slender fingers running over his chest with a washcloth and soap, cleaning away the residue of sweat, splatters of cum, and suntan lotion.

Fuck. He'd never be able to smell cocoa butter again without thinking of this afternoon. Fucking mind-game playing Itachi. Though the feeling of the man's mouth on his neck was nice, even with a soft sucking bite.

"Whatcha doing," Kiba mumbled, tilting his head to the side and offering better access without even thinking about it. "Not making a hickey, are you?"

Lips traveled up to his ear, teeth nibbling at his earlobe. "And what if I want to mark you?" said that dark sinful voice that had every intention of making him melt.

Kiba responded with a disgruntled noise, but didn't push away. Didn't have the energy to push away at the moment. He still felt fucking bonelessly incredible, even if Itachi had moved his mouth back down and was working at that hickey again. He'd get him back for that too. The idea of marking that flawless pale skin brought a smile to his lips. This was good, even if he didn't know what to think about the cock pressing against the small of his back. Curl up a bit more to protect his ass, probably. Not that Itachi seemed worried about it. Superhuman asshole. It annoyed him suddenly.

Shifting to his side, Kiba met the other man's inquiring gaze. It was the closest he'd ever been to the other man, at least in decent light. The eyes that looked black from any sort of polite distance were actually a deep brown, almost red in places. Incredible, really. He wondered if Sasuke's eyes were like this, then didn't want to think about Sasuke at all. This Uchiha was more than enough to handle.

He was patient with Kiba's examination, though, for which Kiba was pleased. He didn't much care for the way the beautiful face was flawed with weariness. It was annoying in a way how good his complexion was, though it wasn't like Kiba was one for face washes and moisturizers and all that frilly stuff.

He scooted back a bit and sat against the edge of the tub. His eyes were drawn down to the cock that had been pressing against him, hand moving down to hold it so he could examine it better. The slight sound Itachi made when his fingers wrapped around it was gratifying to Kiba, who in part had been wondering if the raven even gave a damn about his body's condition. No complaint was made, however, as Kiba pulled the cock to the side to he could see how long it was, stroking it gently.

Could be worse, he supposed.

Then again, he wasn't really sure which was better.

Itachi's cock was long, and seemed to be getting longer as he stroked it. The feeling of the Uchiha's hand gripping his shoulder barely registered as he watched the other's cock pulse under the slightly soapy water.

"See something you want, pet?" Itachi said softly, bringing a hand up to Kiba's face.

Startled, Kiba bit at the fingers, glaring at him. "Just looking. You seem intent on shoving this thing up my ass, figured it wouldn't hurt to get the lay of the land."

"Hn," Itachi said.

The amusement in the depths of those dark eyes made Kiba's heart speed up. There was a quiet, assured confidence in those eyes. Confidence, and a warmth that Kiba didn't understand. It was almost like Itachi was happy.

Well he damn well better be, getting whatever he wanted from Kiba. Even if that didn't include getting off. The thought irritated him again, and Kiba jerked his hand up and squeezed the head of the dick in his hand, making a noise of satisfaction at the slight arch of Itachi's neck in response. It made him turn more towards the other man, not even complaining when Itachi's leg slid under his own so that he was half sitting on the older man's thigh as he focused on the cock in his hand. He wanted, suddenly, to see what Itachi looked like in the throes of pleasure. Wanted to know if he'd be noisy. Wanted to know if he'd take long or cum fast. Was drawn to those lips that were suddenly wet by a red tongue, sitting back instead to make sure he had the best view as his hand worked up and down.

Itachi was quiet, so quiet it was almost unnatural. His reactions in other ways were gratifying though. Hands gripping Kiba's shoulders, breath moving that pale chest faster with each passing moment, eyelids that drooped almost closed as Kiba figured out where to squeeze and twist. Not that it took long.

The arch of that perfect body warned him, and Kiba was tempted to pull back in retaliation for being made to wait earlier, but he didn't. It was just too incredible this way. Quiet , like causing a statue to erupt into life. The way those dark eyes flew open, the soft sigh as muscles tensed under pale skin and Itachi came, fingers clutching at Kiba so hard he might have bruises, cum clouding the water in a way that was inexplicably beautiful.

They shared a long look as the pleasure washed over Itachi, making Kiba's mouth dry with how intense it had been. This man wanted him. This man let him see him imperfect, skin slightly flushed in patches, head falling to one side as those dark eyes looked at him curiously.

Kiba looked away suddenly. He was on unfamiliar ground. He didn't get it. He was so ordinary, and Itachi was so far from ordinary they didn't have words for it. He pushed up out of the water, stopped by the fingers that slid around his wrist.

"Running away, puppy?" Itachi said.

A growl erupted from Kiba's throat and he jerked the hand out of the other's grasp, looking down and wondering if it was still stained with the other's cum. "I'm not some fucking -"

Silence stretched between them a moment as Kiba tried to think of the proper term.

"Yes?" Itachi said finally.

"Toy! I'm not some fucking toy, some fucking pet, some fucking dog for you to play with! I'm not your fucking puppy!"

The mild amusement in Itachi's gaze just pissed Kiba off even more, and he stormed out of the tub, grabbing a terrycloth robe and worrying at it to figure out how to put it on before stomping toward the door.

"Order pizza, would you?" Itachi said. "Number's by the phone in the kitchen, you know what I like."

Kiba raised his hand and made a fist, pushing it against the doorjamb and fighting the urge to turn around and yell at the calm composed utter bastard still luxuriating in the water behind him. Unbelievable. A growl from his stomach reminded him that they'd pretty much skipped lunch what with all the _other_ fucking perverted things Itachi had wanted to do, so he good and well was going to order pizza, meat lovers with extra cheese and cheese sticks and buffalo wings and whatever the fuck else he could think of to drive up the cost.

Fucking bastard Itachi.

He stormed off down the hall toward the kitchen, finding the number just where Itachi had put it. He was impatient as they put him on hold, leaning against the counter and counting all the ways Itachi was a fucking jerk. Never mind the way he was unfairly good at making Kiba hard.

Kiba found his eyes drawn again to the hand that had been wrapped around the other man's cock. He brought it closer to his face, curling the fingers around, remembering his shape. The sound of pop music echoing from the phone by his ear faded into the background as he slowly opened his mouth and licked at the skin, curiosity overwhelming.

He couldn't taste a thing but water.

. . .

Stretching out, Itachi sighed.

A part of him was fretting at Kiba's reaction. What did it mean that he'd jerked him off without Itachi even asking? And then stormed off?

Most of him was confirming that it must be a positive sign, especially since Kiba'd been about as into it as he was. Itachi wasn't unaware of his own sexiness, after all, or the way the brunet watched him sometimes. Never consciously, of course, and always shifting his eyes away rather quickly when Itachi caught him - but still. He knew Kiba liked him. Well, was attracted. At the moment, it seemed he thought he was a right bastard.

The thought made Itachi smirk. In many ways, he _was_ a right bastard, and wasn't planning on changing anytime soon. It hadn't driven Kiba away yet, so he'd just have to draw him in even more with pleasure -

And pain.

Discipline would be needed in the future, any fool could see that. Itachi's eyes narrowed, lips quirking at the thought. Even if Kiba had been out of the collar and therefore nominally out of scene, his attitude could still use correction. Itachi had no doubt that there would be something done in scene to allow him the opportunity to remind his pet that there were certain standards to be maintained.

Shaking his head ruefully, Itachi almost laughed at himself. He couldn't help it. It was just too much of all he'd ever wanted. And here it was, only just beginning.

Amazing really; he wasn't even sure how he'd gotten so lucky. Now he just had to guide things toward the next proper step - after some pizza, and maybe a movie, and more games.

He'd never had this much fun playing in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**********Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.********

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, references to bondage and BDSM, language per usual******

****A/N: hopefully worth the wait :)****

**...**

Kiba barely looked up from the TV when he heard the doorbell ring. Itachi was already on his way to answer, anyhow.

"Hungry?" Itachi said dryly when he entered the living room, setting the boxes of pizza down on the coffee table.

Kiba grunted and glanced up. There was a drop of water rolling down Itachi's neck, stopping at the plain collar of the thin white t-shirt the other wore over loose navy lounge pants. The fabric of the pants looked soft to touch. Dark eyes narrowed when he thought about Itachi answering the door like that, though, displaying pure sexy for anyone to see. Itachi never dressed like this when Sasuke and Naruto were around. Who else did he dress this way for?

The emotions were foreign to him. They made no sense. He was angry at Itachi for treating him like a possession, and intended to make that clear even if he stuck to the letter of the agreement. He wasn't jealous. Scowling, he glared at the other as Itachi lowered himself gracefully to the other end of the couch, ignoring him for the television and taking delicate bites of some weird pear and gorgonzola thing that shouldn't even be allowed to be called pizza. He was about to protest when he noticed the controller in Itachi's hand, but felt somewhat mollified when the other flicked through the pre-recorded shows to watch the latest episode of [i]_NCIS:Los Angeles[/i]. _

They ate in relative silence for a while, allowing Kiba to devour several slices of pizza. It was damn good stuff, fresh, with really good crust. The cheese sticks were actual cheese sticks, surprisingly enough - not just pizza dough with cheese on them. They were still good though. Just the right side of gooey.

Itachi's usual order had been written in a neat hand on a sticky-note attached to the menu. All things considered, Kiba was surprised he didn't have something super-organized like a binder with all the different places he ordered from and what he liked there. It was even more surprising that anyone would drive all the way out here for delivery. But then again, Itachi did have connections. It was only about ten or fifteen minutes into town, anyhow. There was no way Kiba would spring for eating out so often though - as good as it was, it was fucking expensive. Then again, Itachi had money to burn.

And he had good taste in what he spent the money on. For one brief wacky moment, Kiba was tempted to try one of the slices of Itachi's pizza, but it was just too weird. Who ever thought of putting nuts on their pizza? The salad he had looked pretty good though; lettuce and corn and tomato and BBQ chicken pieces all tossed together in some sort of ranch dressing. That might be worth trying out. Not that it would be an easy choice to make, considering how good the meat lover's pizza was. It was hard to figure out when he wanted to stop, but even though his mom complained he had a hollow leg, eventually even he reached his limits.

Finally admitting to himself he was full, he leaned back and belched, glancing over at Itachi to see the other's reaction. Smirking a bit, he said, "Excuse me."

Itachi glanced over and twitched his lips. "As long as you don't pull the 'Better out than in' line."

"Hey!" Kiba groused. "That's an awesome movie, man!"

The raven just smirked, setting aside his plate and turning to lounge with one leg against the back of the couch before crooking his fingers at the other man.

Kiba narrowed his eyes, considering refusing. What was up with Itachi and this weird desire to cuddle, anyway? Not that he minded all that much, it was just - not what he expected. Finally, he decided that it would be childish to say no, or to stay where he was like a kid in a snit. Rolling his eyes, he scooted over and found himself snagged up, Itachi's arm around his waist as he leaned back against the other's chest. He couldn't admit to himself how nice it felt, because that reminded him that this was just temporary, and he didn't understand how he felt about that. It wasn't like he hadn't ever had casual sex before. It was just this now, this man, somehow knocked him off-balance and made him feel vulnerable. He didn't like it. Frowning, he flicked his eyes back to the television.

"Man, Hetti is like the awesomest chick. Like a miniature superhero. She'd be like the scariest boss ever though," he said suddenly, wanting to distract himself from his thoughts.

"Hn." Itachi replied. "I rather like the girl who works with the computers."

"Nell?"

The other man shrugged behind him.

"Yeah, she's kinda ditzy though."

"A bit."

"LL Cool J's character is pretty awesome too."

"I like the chemistry between him and Chris O'Donnell."

"Yeah," Kiba replied, vaguely surprised at the conversation. It was almost normal, apart from the fingertips stroking absently up and down his bare side. He'd slipped on some red sweatpants, but hadn't bothered with a shirt. No point really. He was half-naked most of the time anyhow.

It was all too easy, just sitting back like this, making random comments about the show. Easy and nice. Too nice.

When the show was over, Itachi shifted them so that Kiba was staring up at him, not sure where to put his hands. He settled for putting one back behind his head while the other crossed his stomach. Then he waited, the next TV show nothing but background noise as he watched the man looking down at him with an unreadable expression.

"Do you do this often?" Kiba said suddenly, wanting to bite back the words as soon as he said them.

The reaction was worth it though. That perfect mask broke for just a second, and he saw surprise and hesitance in Itachi's eyes. And something akin to the vulnerability he was feeling. Maybe.

It intrigued him. He thought Itachi wasn't going to answer, and then he slowly shook his head. Kiba didn't know what that meant.

Well, he obviously knew what the answer was, but - if not, why? Why Kiba? The question hovered on his lips for a moment, hovering unspoken between them until it drifted away in the silence.

"Tell me about Akamaru," Itachi said.

It was an interesting change of subject. Frowning in concentration, Kiba glanced up at the exposed beams of the ceiling. "It was after my mom found me again, me and Naruto," he said, thinking back. "There was a litter from one of my mom's dogs. She was planning to sell them. Akamaru wasn't the biggest, or the smallest. He certainly wasn't the prettiest. I just remember going, and watching the puppies, and how everyone else cooed over the ones they thought were nicer - but he was just this dopey little thing. Never seemed to care about getting anyone's attention. More interested in stray catapillars than treats, even."

Chuckling, he thought back to it. "Mom found buyers for most of the litter, but Akamaru didn't really bond with anyone. I finally asked her if I could have him, and she said sure. He's been pretty much my constant companion ever since, except when I was away at college."

He didn't say that one of his first reasons for picking Akamaru was that it made him feel a special bond to his mom. Tsume was [i]his[/i] mom, even if she'd been forced to put him up in foster care for a while. Kiba hadn't ever asked for all the details, he had heard it had something to do with her health at the time. He didn't know why she and his dad had been separated, or why his dad got to keep Hana for a while. He just knew that eventually Tsume got Hana back and then worked to find out where he was in the foster care system.

It meant a lot to him that she found him. It was like one of those things that people dream about but never happen. The fact that she'd been willing to take Naruto in too - well, that was just above and beyond. Almost made up for the years he'd been apart from her. Those still hurt, but well, he'd deal.

When they first moved in, there was some awkwardness with the fact that he was Tsume's real son and Naruto wasn't. Neither really said anything, and Tsume was always as violently loving toward him as Kiba, but he knew Naruto sometimes looked at the two of them and felt like an outsider. That made it so much harder to express the moments when he did feel special that Tsume was his mom. He never wanted to make Naruto feel bad, though. Or any less her son. Most days.

So he had his dog; a subtle way of celebrating their relationship, and getting to spend time with her as she helped teach him how to train the puppy. Naruto wasn't ever as into dogs as he was, so he didn't mind so much. It was one of those strange little unspoken truces that built up as a way to navigate the oddities of their new family while still remaining as close as they'd always been.

"My parents never let us have pets," Itachi said, breaking into Kiba's train of thought.

He looked up into dark eyes, watching as they glanced to the side in memory. The Uchiha brothers never talked about their parents, so he was silent to see what Itachi would say.

"Mother was allergic to cats and dogs. I might've been able to talk my father into a fish, perhaps, but that never really suited me," Itachi continued, pursing his lips. "She said one time that we might be able to get an outside dog, but father put his foot down and wouldn't hear of it. Probably a good thing, considering the way mother would react even to our friend's clothes if they came from a household with animals that shed."

Kiba waited for more, but Itachi looked half-lost in his own thoughts.

"You could have a pet if you wanted one now," the brunet said.

A vauge half-smile flitted over Itachi's face a second before he looked down and smirked, fingers sliding up Kiba's bare chest to his throat in a way that made him feel caught between pushing the raven away and arching into the touch.

Kiba growled. "That wasn't what I meant, bastard."

A dark chuckle rolled up from the other man's chest, making Kiba narrow his eyes at him, though he wasn't really angry. It was too fascinating just watching the other man, being able to catch a glimpse of what Itachi was revealing in that moment. It was complex - sadness, tenderness, amusement, and more, all wrapped up in a flash of seconds. As much as Kiba wanted to pull away, some part of him was drawn to this. The fingers slid up his throat to his chin, making him arch as they teased the stubble there.

"I know," Itachi murmured, gazing down into Kiba's eyes as he traced his lips. The younger man pulled his lips back from his teeth and bit, gently at first, and then gradually harder, watching as fire started to burn in the night-dark orbs looking down at him. He let up, licking at the fingertip then sucking at it, watching in fascination as Itachi's whole attention was fixed on his mouth. The finger pushed in and out, almost languid, like they were held together in almost suspended animation.

These fingers had been in his ass. Probably. He didn't know for sure which hand had been inside, and which has stroked him off, but the possibility was there, and it awakened something strangely hungry within him.

He was playing with fire. Deadly, deadly fire. Itachi wasn't just a danger to his body, but something deeper, precisely because he mixed such gentleness with everything else - Kiba knew this, and yet this was addictive. This feeling, like he had at least some bit of power over this man. He wanted to give into it, let himself go, let himself just feel.

The finger slipped out and caressed his cheek, leaving a wet trail behind. He turned to kiss the palm. He would swear he saw a smile cross Itachi's face, even if just for a moment, before the other man opened his lips.

"I need to talk to you about something, before... anything else."

That made him anxious. Evidently Itachi could see, because he stroked his face gently.

"Nothing bad. I just wanted to go over safe words again."

Kiba's brow furrowed.

"You wanted me to stop earlier."

Flushing, Kiba remembered. "Yeah," he said, scowling and looking down. That had been a bit of a pussy-assed move. He shouldn't've freaked out like that.

A finger curled under his chin and tilted his head so that he was forced to look the other in the eye. He didn't see anger, something softer. "You need to be able to do that. To be able to say when things are too overwhelming. When you need a moment to catch your breath, or if something is too much. Really too much."

The brunet just waited, raising an eyebrow.

"However," Itachi continued, smirking again, "there may be times when it just feels like things are overwhelming, and you aren't sure which way to go. When you want to let go, but you want to fight as well. And when you want to be able to say anything. Say stop, say no, even if inside you don't really mean it. When you're just afraid of it. And you need me to push you over the edge."

There was dark promise in those eyes now, a promise that he wasn't sure how to take. It was like this abyss of the unknown falling away in front of him, and he knew he was going to fall into it. It wasn't even a question anymore. He was caught, ensnared in so many different ways; pride and desire and curiosity only being the least of them. There was more to it though. He wasn't sure what, but for some reason, being with Itachi also made him feel...

Safe.

"Safe words, huh?" he mused. It was rather daunting, the idea of having to memorize something that he would be able to remember when he was truly in distress like he had been earlier. But the fact that Itachi had stopped then too, even though he hadn't used the words they'd agreed on - it was like it wasn't just his responsibility. Like Itachi was taking responsibility. Like he'd make the effort to read him – read him in ways that were too accurate for comfort, in a way, and yet in other ways... well. Whatever else he knew about the other man, he knew at the bedrock that he protected those things he deemed precious to him.

Not that being precious had anything to do with how he would treat Kiba, but he figured with that it was more of an honor thing. That made a lot more sense.

"Paraguay," the brunet said suddenly, looking back up into Itachi's eyes. There was a hint of surprise, but not much more. He wondered if he'd have to explain. Really, it was just a memory. One of those memories which was far from anything sexual, but also wasn't something that would trigger anything bad. He just remembered spending a long afternoon waiting with Naruto in some hallway in some government office somewhere. They were probably six or seven. Naruto had ended up falling asleep on him, drooling most likely, but Kiba had stayed awake. There a poster tacked up on a bulletin board across the way advertising some type of thing for students going to Paraguay.

He still had no idea where it was, could never remember if it was in South America or Eastern Europe or Africa somewhere. But he still had the memory. It wasn't a special memory. Nothing really stood out about the day. It was just those hours in the hall waiting to be remembered while men and women in suits walked around doing more important things.

He needed to have two, though, right? "Ah, and I guess Tibet."

Itachi nodded, and it was like something had clicked into place between them. Another level of agreement about where they were going, perhaps. It struck Kiba that by choosing those words, it meant he acknowledged he might be in places where he wanted to say stop - where he would fight back - but he'd still be caught up in whatever it was Itachi was doing to him unless he pulled out one of those words.

It wasn't a scary thought, though. In a way, it was somewhat exhilarating.

In a way, a part of him wanted to be able to fight back. To make Itachi prove he could actually take him, not just because of pretty words or contracts or ropes, but because the other man was strong enough to make him surrender. He probably could. Kiba knew from experience that Uchihas tended to be a lot stronger than they looked. But a part of Kiba wanted to make Itachi actually do it.

Raising an eyebrow in question at the look on his face, Itachi stroked down his side again. Kiba just shook his head. "That work?" he asked.

"Yes."

They looked at each other for a few more moments. It was strange, they were still comfortable together, but there was this underlying tension now. It made Kiba want more than just this easy relaxation. He was too stubborn to ask, though. Neither of them did, but those fingers of Itachi's just kept stroking up and down, speeding up a bit like they were pulling the breath into Kiba's lungs, making him arch almost imperceptibly as they traveled across bare skin.

Finally Itachi smirked and tweaked a hard nipple. "Go put the pizza away," he said, lifting a knee to encourage Kiba to get up, "and then meet me in my office."

His office, where the collar was. His office, where the other boxes were. And that sack.

"Yes sir," Kiba said cheekily, laughing at the swat to his ass as he bent over to pick up the boxes from the coffee table. He couldn't deny the slight tingle in his groin from the other's action, either. But he'd let Itachi find out about that in due time.

If he didn't already know.


	9. Chapter 9

**********Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.********

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, references to bondage and BDSM, language per usual******

****A/N: ok, so back to the fun stuff ^_^ and if you get to the end and go AH... don't worry. the rest is written, to be revealed in due time.****

**...**

Itachi watched as Kiba opened the door into the study. His heart beat a bit faster as he drank in the sight of the man who leaned against the doorframe, eyes dark and feral. Kiba wanted to be here. It might just be temporary, might only be the seeds of true desire - but Itachi planned on doing his best to nurture those seeds to life. It was probably a good thing his own visage didn't give away the depth of his own hunger for the tanned man clad in nothing but a loose pair of sweatpants that did little to hide the half-hard bulge between his legs.

The raven picked up the collar from the desk and turned his chair, glancing up as Kiba came over and reached out a hand. Smirking, Itachi shook his head.

"Kneel," he commanded, spreading his knees and indicating the floor between his feet.

Kiba's hand closed into a fist and his eyes flashed defiance. Defiance - and something more. Lust, and challenge. For a few moments they stared each other down. Then something shifted in the other man's gaze, a hint of color on those cheeks already emblazoned with red.

He knelt.

"Good boy," Itachi said, reaching out to pet the tousled brown locks, holding the head down when Kiba tried to jerk up. "Shh, shh, stay."

Oh, the things he wanted. The things he'd imagined doing to Kiba in this very room all those days when he looked out his window and watched the half-naked man bending and flexing in his yard. It was enough though, for now, just to have him kneeling, head slowly bowing of its own accord as Itachi's fingers worked down to the back of his neck. He hummed softly, putting his feet on either side of the other man as he bent to place the collar around that muscled column and buckled it properly. He heard Kiba take a deep breath and wondered, suddenly, if he was scenting the musk from the cock captured by grey lounge pants not far from his nose.

"So very good," Itachi purred, resting his head on the other man's shoulder, nose only inches away from that tan neck that he wanted to decorate even further.

He was shocked when Kiba turned his head and attacked his mouth, hand reaching up to tangle in black locks as Itachi suddenly found himself pulled from the chair. He groaned into the kiss, squeezing his knees against the younger man's sides and rocking down against him as Kiba groped his ass and the back of his neck. This was an indulgence, a heady indulgence, and a surprise. He could lose himself in this. Did, for a few moments, letting their cocks rock together as they kissed. Then he slid his hand up into those brown locks and jerked Kiba's head back, gazing coolly down into wild dark eyes.

"Testing me, pet?" he murmured.

Kiba just smirked and tilted his head to the side, baring his neck in a way that had Itachi wanting to bite and lick at the exposed skin. And he would, too. Later. But now...

Chuckling, he pressed his lips again to those slightly swollen from their last kiss and brushed languidly against them before sucking the bottom lip into his mouth and biting down a bit hard. Kiba didn't shudder or moan, but he did gasp, and Itachi swore he felt the other's cock pulse against him. Then he pushed himself back up into the chair and brushed a thumb against that lower lip. "Go get me the sack."

Lips parted, teeth snapping playfully at his thumb as the other arched back in a way that showed off Kiba's body to perfection. Then he flipped, pushing up and stalking over to the other side of the room. Itachi's eyes looked over the other man's back, leaning his head against his chair as the other made a slight show over reaching down to pick the bag up before looking into it somewhat curiously. He loved Kiba's back. The muscles, the way they looked, the way they'd felt... he wanted to watch that back as he had Kiba bent over, taking his cock, howling out his name...

"What the fuck is in here, anyways?"

And, that broke the fantasy a bit. Rolling his eyes, Itachi looked up into Kiba's as the man hefted the bag and then smirked at him. He could give as good as he got though. He arched a bit, shrugging the question and lifting his hands to rest behind his head.

"Come over here and I'll show you. Might even show you what they're used for, since you seem to be lacking in certain areas of your education."

Kiba scowled, flushing slightly at the reference. It still surprised Itachi he hadn't known what a cock ring was. Well, perhaps he just hadn't seen one like that before. There was something about the man's naiveté that Itachi found charming, though, even if he did plan to be a very thorough teacher in time.

The way those eyes drifted up over Itachi's chest, almost shyly, as if Kiba didn't want to admit he was looking, was also something he found interesting. He loved the mix of desire and reticence, coarse masculinity and wantonness just begging to be coaxed out into the open. And opening was exactly what he intended to do this evening.

A few steps and Kiba was standing in front of him, depositing the bag gracelessly on the desk. "Want me to kneel again, sir?" he said, face deadpan.

Itachi lowered his chair and patted his thighs. "Sit."

Slight hesitance came into Kiba then. His mouth opened like he wanted to ask how, momentarily confounded. Then he turned and perched almost daintily on one of Itachi's legs. Chuckling, Itachi wrapped an arm around his waist and drew him back and to one side, sliding them under the desk so Kiba was almost trapped.

"Really?" Kiba said, shifting to look at him with a scowl. "Sit on your lap? What am I, five?"

The corners of Itachi's eyes crinkled with amusement. "I would think you'd consider that a step up from being an animal, but no - I'm afraid I have no desire to show anyone under legal age what I'm about to show [i]_you[/i]_." The fact that Kiba had inspired him in just that way when he was still a teenager was something he wasn't about to share.

Kiba scowled, fingernails tapping on the wooden surface of the desk as Itachi pulled the bag so that it was sitting on its side. Reaching in, he brought out one tissue paper-wrapped package and gave it to Kiba, who looked at him suspiciously before unwrapping it.

"What - glass?" he said, holding up the long cylinder. He used both hands, running fingers over the smooth shaft and then over the four humps at one end, holding it up to the lamp on Itachi's desk and looking through the red of the glass ball that capped the end. Then he slid it through his grasp, looking at the diameter of the ball on other end. He swallowed slightly. "Pretty."

It was heavier than it looked, Itachi knew. His lips curved into a smirk as he thought of how it would look sliding into Kiba's ass, something on his face making the other man seem caught between tossing it down and curling his fingers around it.

"But uh, won't it break? It won't break, will it? I mean -"

"No," Itachi said, reaching a hand up to cover the other man's. "It won't." It was one of those rare flashes of innocence and nervousness that reminded him how young Kiba actually was. Young and inexperienced in a way that made Itachi want to both protect and pounce. He urged Kiba to put the wand down before reaching back into the bag. "Here. Next present. Almost like Christmas, isn't it?"

Kiba eyed him. "I swear, if you try to dress me up like an elf I'm calling this thing off."

Itachi snorted. "No, but maybe a reindeer." He laughed at the incredulous look Kiba gave him, and then added, "Come now, just think of how a glowing red nose would suit you."

"Yeah, right... ah. Lube. The real stuff this time, not just that lotion."

Nodding, Itachi was pleased to see that the other was starting to relax. He also didn't miss how Kiba's fingers wandered back over to the glass wand after he set the lube down. The raven reached into the sack and felt around, bringing out another package. "Next," he said.

Kiba's fingers revealed a package of seven thin shafts, each a different color. He unwrapped the string holding them together and looked at one. "You sure do like a lot of toys."

"I like having options," Itachi said, watching as the other pressed a button on the end of one of the probes. It came to life; vibrating in the other's hand and making him jump slightly. Itachi ran his fingers up and down the other's side soothingly, encouraging him to lean back and brushing his lips against the other's stubbled cheek.

"You really like the idea of playing with my ass that much?" Kiba asked, his tone something Itachi couldn't quite read.

"Hn," Itachi replied, trying to get the man in his lap to calm back down. "Though these have a variety of uses," he said, tugging the thin shift from Kiba's grip. He brought it close to their faces and then stroked it down the side of Kiba's neck before sliding it back up to his ear, noticing the other's shudder as his newly-empty hands clutched at the arm around his waist. The raven hummed softly in pleasure, sliding the tip down to play against a quickly hardening nipple. Kiba squirmed slightly, arching both towards and away from the vibe almost simultaneously. Itachi could see the way he bit his lower lip and tried to hold back from making any sound, but it was a losing battle.

It didn't take him long to continue down the brunet's chest. Kiba watched, seemingly spellbound, sucking in his stomach in a way that showed off the muscles there as Itachi teased the buzzing head around his belly button. Kiba started panting softly, hand tightening on Itachi's arm as the vibe traveled lower to the seam of his thigh, sliding oh-so-close to the cock standing firmly at attention under the soft fabric of the sweatpants. His hips shifted as if to encourage Itachi to move on over. Unfortunately, Itachi had no intention of doing so - something Kiba evidently realized when he hissed in disappointment as Itachi flicked the vibe off before tossing it on to the desk.

"Fucking tease," Kiba growled, turning on Itachi's lap and grinding against him while slipping a hand into his hair.

The sight of the other man lust-ridden, lips parted with desire, made Itachi want to pull down the sweats and fuck him right there. Instead he just kissed, hard, one hand sliding down to cup his ass through the thin fabric. The tension was almost too much for both of them.

"Just one more thing," Itachi breathed against the brunet's lips, forgiving the bite to his lips that earned because of the needy little whine. The hand on Kiba's ass strayed to the sack and pulled it close enough that he could reach the last item without moving them from their embrace. His fingers fumbled around, grasping the soft balls of the last toy. He pulled it out, letting it dangle next to their faces for Kiba to see.

The brunet turned his head, still rocking slightly against Itachi's thigh. "Those aren't too big," he said at first, then frowned as he looked down the length of the rubber balls. "Fuckin a though, how many are there? You don't expect to get -"

Itachi just laughed. "We'll see," he murmured, pushing at Kiba. "Go get the cuffs from the box."

Kiba grumbled again and stood, catching himself on the corner of the desk. Cursing he turned to glare before walking over to the red box on the chair. Itachi put the items back into the bag, humming as he stood up and walked over holding it open so that the brunet could drop the cuffs down inside before handing it to him.

"You've never seen my bedroom, have you?" he purred, wishing for just one moment that he'd thought to include a leash in their current batch of toys. He glanced over at the other boxes and smirked before turning toward the door. "It's high time I introduced you."

. . .

Kiba was torn as he followed that perfect ass up the stairs to Itachi's bedroom door. He still felt like it was more right for him to be the one doing the taking. His ass still clinched at the thought of being taken - and not, he told himself, in a good way. The pleasure Itachi had given him earlier was a constant reminder battering at the walls of that conviction, though.

Dark eyes glanced over at him as Itachi pushed open a heavy door, light from the hallway spilling into murky black. He followed the other into the room, expecting him to turn on a light. Instead, Itachi turned and took the bag, putting it on a chair that rested against the wall by the door, attacking him with kisses that made him grunt and moan even as he tried to see beyond that dark hair to the room Itachi had seemed so intent on showing him.

It was hard not to get totally distracted by the mouth sucking at his own, but he did manage to catch glimpses of a four-poster bed, the mattress hidden behind dark gauzy curtains. For some reason, that made Kiba nervous. That was the place. The place where Itachi would see him totally vulnerable, have him at his mercy, know the depths of his weakness. The kisses changed slightly as Itachi seemed to catch the change in him, the way he felt this tense need to turn and run away – but the hands were soothing, gentle, teasing and cupping him in ways that made him want to thrust instead of run.

He let himself be distracted. Sank into the kiss, into the mouth that demanded his attention. Gave into it for a few moments – the pleasure, the friction, the press of silk on skin against skin and hands on his wrists holding him back as Itachi took the control he gave him like he was devouring Kiba's very soul.

And then the cuffs were on.

He hadn't even noticed it happen. Hadn't noticed the length of silk fabric threaded through the ring on one cuff and tied to another until he tried putting his arms around Itachi's body and felt the way the fabric brushed against his back.

"What the –" he said, pulling back and looking into those dark eyes that seemed almost mocking in that moment. Or even just knowing. Knowing that he hadn't noticed, that Itachi had succeeded in taking control so thoroughly. It was terrifying. Humiliating. Exciting.

And he could say no, they both knew it. A part of him was ashamed that he didn't want to. He wanted this, was being a willing accomplice to his own – corruption? Violation? He didn't even know the word. Just knew, in that instant, that even if he wasn't going to say no, he also wasn't going to go down without a fight.

It was exhilarating as he pushed Itachi away, sliding a foot back behind his and watching as he fell almost gracefully. Kiba was on the floor after him, both of them wrestling, the silk loose and flowing red behind him as his hands pushed at the raven's shoulders. There were no illegal moves, though neither sought to injure. It was enough, in those moments, to just struggle. Push. Pull. Strain. Mark. Do whatever he could even as he felt the other's strength overpower him, even as he was pushed onto his stomach and the silk pulled so that his hands met in the small of his back, wrapped with more of the silk before it was threaded through the ring on the back of his collar and pulled in a way that made him whimper as his arms were forced into a less than comfortable position.

"Being rebellious, puppy?" Itachi growled, the hand not holding tight to the silk sliding into brunet hair and pulling Kiba's head back to force him to look into the Uchiha's eyes. Quailing inside, Kiba bared his teeth at the confident smirk on the other's face. Itachi leaned over and kissed his cheek almost gently before biting down on his ear. "You're mine," he whispered, voice so darkly sensuous Kiba felt his cock ache. "Don't forget it. I'll make sure you won't, since you seem to have such trouble remembering, though."

The silk was tied in a knot and then wrapped up around Kiba's eyes. He tried to struggle. It was no use, though. Even though he tried to fight it, Itachi maneuvered him to the bed and up onto it, pulling his sweatpants off and hooking something to his collar so that he couldn't even rear up and back. He was pushed onto some sort of soft wedge that held his ass in the air. He tried shifting his head from side to side, trying to dislodge the silk but only earning a pinch to the back of his thighs.

"Hold still, pet," Itachi said. "Give in. You can't win this, might as well try to enjoy it."

It was everything wicked and dark that he craved, even if he hadn't known it. The hand on his ass, the way he felt his thighs being strapped into some sort of contraption that held his legs apart, the way he was utterly exposed at that moment and had no way to fight out of it – it was all as delicious as it was frightening.

Itachi hummed softly, patting his ass before moving to get off the bed. "Be right back. Just need to get our toys."

The dark amusement in his voice had Kiba's heartbeat start to race. He wanted – he didn't – he would – he wouldn't – and then Itachi was back, too soon, not soon enough, and that hand was sliding over his ass even as the toys were emptied out onto the bedspread beside him.

"Now," Itachi mused, fingers sliding down between Kiba's cheeks to tease around his entrance, "where to start, where to start."


	10. Chapter 10

**********Summary: What's a guy to do when he's presented with a win-win situation? Take it, of course... nevermind that sometimes what seems to good to be true... well, you know the rest.**********

********Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto character.********

******Warnings: YAOI, boyxboy, references to bondage and BDSM, language per usual******

****A/N: getting better all the time, no? btw, i love reviews as much as any author ^_^****

**...**

Fuck, but Kiba looked amazing, even in this semi-darkness. But the first thing, Itachi decided, was to throw some light onto the situation. And maybe add some atmosphere. He'd been waiting for this a long time, after all; he wanted it to be perfect.

Kiba made harsh gasping pants as Itachi drew the backs of his fingernails down over the younger man's balls and then over the length of his cock to feel the slit at the head. He liked this cushion; it was cut out in the center back to leave space for Kiba's cock to hang free without being constrained - or having anything to gain friction from. Not that he didn't love Kiba's cock. Right now, though, it was all about the ass.

He lifted his fingers and tasted the other's pre-cum, smirking and slapping the ass that had him so enamored.

"Fucking -!"

Itachi chuckled, leaning over and nuzzling Kiba's ear. "Should I gag you with the rest of the silk, pet?" he said, rubbing circles over the skin he'd just assaulted.

Kiba grit his teeth but pushed up slightly into the caress, breath quickening.

It was enough for Itachi. He stood, hooking the curtains of his bed over hooks on the bedposts so that he could watch Kiba as he went around the room lighting candles. He noticed Kiba trying to follow his movements as best he could in his current position. Itachi couldn't resist being whisper-quiet as he walked over to the bed after turning on some music, appreciating the heavy bass beat that would be the backdrop of the early evening activities. He noticed the other becoming more and more nervous, hands twisting in the cuffs as if he was trying to test his bonds, even as the silk pulled on his collar.

"Itachi?" Kiba finally said, just a hint of worry in that voice.

It made something warm blossom in the raven's chest to be the one Kiba cried out for. Nonetheless, his answer was a light slap to the brunet's other asscheek.

Kiba grunted, jerking away as best he could. Something in him relaxed though - that is, until he felt the harder slap. He arched, trying to wiggle away as Itachi knelt on the bed next to him and continued to rain blows down, watching the cheeks turn a nice shade of pink.

"Damnit, Itachi!" Kiba finally said.

"Sir."

"What?"

Itachi smirked, leaning over and letting his nails scrape across the heated flesh of Kiba's ass. "I want you to call me sir, pet."

"Fuck you, I'm not -"

"My pet," Itachi purred, sliding his hand down to hold Kiba's balls gently between his fingers.

Kiba was actively panting now, fingers curled into fists. He was quiet until Itachi slid his thumb back, pressing against the ring of his asshole. Then he let out a soft whine, silencing it almost immediately.

"Well, pet?"

Kiba's face was scrunched up in a way Itachi could see even beyond the blindfold. He watched for any sign of this being too much, but from all he could tell Kiba wasn't complaining at all. He was starting to give a bit though, as evidenced by the way he let out the breath and lowered his head before saying, "Sir."

"Good puppy."

Itachi let go of Kiba's balls and slid his fingers back down the other's shaft, gathering more pre-cum on his fingertips before sliding them up to slick the skin around the other's hole. It twitched under his caress. It looked absolutely incredible, as did the rest of Kiba. Itachi's lips twitched and he reached back with his other hand, untying his hair and letting it flow over his shoulders as he leaned over to place kisses in the small of Kiba's back.

"Mine," he whispered, nuzzling at the tan muscled skin and inhaling Kiba's scent. It was intoxicating. Almost sweet in a way he couldn't place, like the finest food, something intangible that was Kiba's and his alone. He even tasted like it. Itachi slid his tongue out and lapped at the skin, delighted when the other started to whine as he licked down towards the crack of his ass.

"What are you -"

"Tasting," Itachi replied, interrupting as he straddled one of Kiba's legs to get the perfect position. Then he just continued to taste, moving his fingers down to the other man's thigh before licking at the pre-cum he'd spread on the soft moist skin of Kiba's crack. It was good. He'd have to blow Kiba later, get the real thing. Now though - now, he just wanted to slide his tongue around and inside of the quivering ring of flesh that he planned to open up good and well tonight, getting it ready for the hard length straining in his pants.

...

Kiba couldn't help the sounds coming from his mouth. His eyes were clinched tight behind the blindfold, wrists starting to chafe a bit inside the cuffs as he pulled on them, the tightness in his muscles somehow heightening the sensation. It was too much to process. Too good. He couldn't help pressing up into Itachi's tongue, straining as the other's fingers gripped tightly to the inside of his thigh, the subtle pain flavoring the pleasure spiking from his ass.

Then the hand left and something thin and hard pressed against his skin, barely distracting him from the way Itachi's tongue had suddenly tried wiggling inside of him. The buzzing sensation near his balls made him jerk though, especially when he felt Itachi shift and remove his tongue momentarily before the vibrator pressed against his asshole, sliding in much too easily for his liking. Well - scratch that. He did like it, a lot, as evidenced by the curses that tripped over themselves exiting his mouth when Itachi twisted the tip just inside the tight ring of muscle at his entrance, then slid it deeper, rocking it back and forth until Kiba's back arched and the bed frame shook from the way his collar pulled on the chain.

He barely registered Itachi's chuckle, or the way that accursed "good puppy" fell from those sinful lips. Itachi was cruel, so cruel, so knowing in the way he moved that thin little toy inside Kiba, rocking it from side to side, pulling it out to just graze the place where Kiba wanted it then abusing it to the point where the brunet wanted to pull away. He didn't know how long it lasted, just knew he wanted to cum badly.

Not that he let on. There was no way he was going to beg again.

At least, not anytime soon.

He wanted to sigh in relief when the vibrator slid out of his ass. It wasn't like he really enjoyed having something up there, right? At least, that was what he wanted to think. He knew he was doing a shitty-assed job of keeping up that pretense, though. The internal dialogue that took place over that small matter while Itachi gave him a minute to breathe was interrupted by the sound of a cap flipping open. He tensed, knowing that was the lube. It wasn't over. They were probably only barely beginning.

He hated being so tied up, not being able to move or act or do anything other than speak. At least if he'd been able to see he could've known what was going to happen next. There were just so many options. The toys - damnit, he didn't know if he loved or hated the fact that Itachi showed him the toys before they started these scenes. He didn't even notice the low moan coming from his throat as he started to think about the fact that they'd all be in him tonight, filling him up, opening him up… and then there was that cock. Not too big, not too thick - but bigger than any of the toys, unless Itachi used more than one - fuck. This shouldn't be possible. He shouldn't want this. It wasn't him. He couldn't even blame this on alcohol or anything else, anything other than the sheer fucking need he felt -

"Are you okay, pet?" Itachi murmured, fingers stroking gently over his ass and down his thigh, then traveling back up in a way that was both soothing and exciting.

Kiba panted, trying to figure out how to answer, finally just settling on nodding his head.

Evidently Itachi wasn't so sure about his answer because Kiba felt the bed shift as the other lay next to him, hand sliding up to squeeze his hands gently before stroking his hair and turning him toward the other for a kiss. It was his anchor, it was his lifeline; the way Itachi pulled him close in just a simple embrace. He didn't understand how the other knew how to calm him down, pulling him back away from the edge where everything made him more nervous than he realized and leading him back toward that place where it was easier to just feel.

The kiss turned teasing, lips pulling back and tempting him to follow, hand sliding back down to his ass and kneading the globes that were still so highly sensitive from the spanking. A spanking! But even the thought of that ignoble punishment wasn't enough to distract him from the sweetness of the pleasure Itachi was giving him, or keep him from pushing his ass up when fingertips teased over his entrance. He wasn't even thinking about it, just whined when Itachi pulled far enough back from the kiss that he couldn't follow.

"Itachi," he moaned, twisting his hips when the fingers slipped back and away from the place he wanted them to go.

"Don't you mean sir, pet?" Itachi teased.

Kiba made a noise of annoyed displeasure that morphed into a moan as a fingertip slid inside him, completely forgetting just for the moment that he wasn't supposed to want that.

Then the finger was gone, and the whining was back.

"Want something, pet?" came that sinful voice again.

Kiba growled, about done with all of this. He wasn't going to give in; he wouldn't. "Go fuck – [i]_ah![/i]_" he cried out as the finger was back, striking with perfect aim against his prostate.

"Fuck you, puppy?" Itachi crooned right next to his ear, massaging that perfect spot for just a moment before pulling out and making him feel empty. "Soon, but you have to tell me what you want."

Two fingers now, twisting back and forth just inside the ring, making him pant and give in just a bit. "More," he said harshly, mewling and rocking his ass, squeezing like he wanted to take the fingers in deeper.

"More in your ass?"

His hesitation to answer just made Itachi slide his fingers out, Kiba shaking in frustration before finally breaking down and saying "yes."

He'd swear he could almost [i]hear[/i] the raven's smirk when the other said, "Whatever you want, pet."

He wanted. He didn't like what he wanted, but he did. And soon his curiosity about the toys was satisfied when something soft and wet pressed against his hole, opening it slightly before popping in.

The beads.

It wasn't much of a sensation at first; they weren't very big, or hard. Being repeatedly stretched open was more of a turn-on than he wanted to admit, though. Then they started moving deeper. The very fact that they were so soft seemed to make it easier for them to push together and mold to his insides, opening him up as the seemingly never-ending string of beads continued to be pushed into his ass. He shifted, catching his breath. He could squeeze, and they would give, but then they would push back insistently in a way that made him feel more and more stretched and open.

When he reached the point where he thought he just couldn't take any more, Itachi proved him wrong, pushing in a few more of the balls and making him feel like he was full to bursting. He panted. It was strange, it was good but in a way he couldn't quite comprehend. Itachi rubbed his lower back in soothing circles with one hand while the other slid between his legs and gave his cock some much-needed friction. He wanted to sigh in relief, wanted to thank him, but couldn't quite find the words to say.

"What's it feel like, pet?" Itachi murmured, leaning over and kissing at his lower back.

Kiba just moaned as the fingers that had been massaging his lower back slid down to his entrance, pushing and pulling at the string connected to the last bead. He panted, not knowing how to answer as the last ball almost slipped out before Itachi pushed it back in, tongue licking around his entrance.

"Full?" Itachi mused, licking and sucking.

Finally Kiba found the strength to nod, then just said "Yes" when some part of his brain registered the fact that if Itachi's mouth was down there he might not be looking up at his head. The vibrations of the other man's answering chuckle distracted him from even thinking, though, even as those kisses moved to the side and he felt teeth bite into his ass. That just made him jerk, moaning when two of the beads were pulled out with almost audible pops.

"Better?" came that sinful voice again, just before the tongue was back, licking and poking as Itachi started playing with the beads. It was all Kiba could do to just whine, missing the hand on his cock when it moved to help steady the other man as he pulled beads out one by one, ever so slowly. Sometimes he wouldn't just pull them out. Sometimes he'd push them back in. Sometimes he'd push them back in with his tongue. Sometimes he'd just tug, but slide it from side to side so that it felt like the ball was trying to open him up in ways he didn't even know he could open up.

He felt empty as the last bead was finally pulled from him, ass clinching around nothingness, almost wanting to beg for more. [i]_Fuck[i]_, but Itachi was a fucking genius. A cruel, manipulative, heartless genius who seemed to know just what to do to steal every thought out of Kiba's head with his hands and his mouth.

Grunting he sucked in a breath as he felt Itachi move until he was between his legs and leaning over him rubbing his still-clothed erection against his ass. Then there was that long soft hair falling over his hands in a way that made him clinch it in his fingers, wishing he could tangle his hands in it properly, moaning as those lips found his neck again and kissed before teeth bit down and the roughness of silk was pressed against his tenderized asshole by Itachi's cock. He scrambled for something, [i]_anything[i]_, to hold onto. Fingertips pulled at the other's shirt, exposing skin for him to touch - anything, something, just to feel, just to be able to [i]_do[i]_ something. Then Itachi's hands slid around him, teasing his nipples, pinching and rubbing as the raven humped against him in some echo of what Kiba was surprised to find he actually wanted. Damnit, but the fucking bastard had awakened this craving in him, and it pissed him the fuck off.

"Enjoying yourself, pet?"

Kiba held back a moan as best he could. It was hard to do with that soft warm breath at his ear, puffing in silent laughter. He couldn't help the way he was arching back up into Itachi though. It was just all too -

"Want more?" Itachi purred, slowing his actions to an excruciating pace. "Because if not, I could just - oh, you know, let you get some sleep."

_[i]Fucking prick[/i]_ "bastard tease asshole fucker - sir," Kiba bit out, whining at the way Itachi bit his ear before laughing softly.

"You didn't answer my question."

_[i]Question[/i]_. Kiba was too turned on to even think, and Itachi wanted him to [i]_answer a fucking question?[/i]_ He growled, trying to remember, trying to - ignore the low sexy laugh that was vibrating right next to his ear. Fuck, but that laugh sent shivers down his spine.

"Do you want more, pet?" Itachi repeated, seeming to hesitate a bit. Then it was like there was no more hesitation, just that cock pressing against him in a way that made Kiba curse the fact that silkworms were ever invented. "Do you want," he said again, tongue flicking out and traveling over Kiba's ear in a way that made him want [i]_everything[/i]_, "me to fuck you?"

Kiba stopped breathing at those words.

He did. Fuck but he did. Fuck but he wasn't supposed to. Fuck but his ass - that cock - he wanted it, craved it, more than anything else in this world at the moment.

But Itachi wanted him to say it. Probably wanted him to beg. Probably wanted him to say -

"If you do, ask nicely," Itachi murmured, amused but with a hint of barely-controlled lust that just turned Kiba on more. "Say please."

Fucking bastard. Seriously, he was. And Kiba wondered if it was all just one big tease. There were more toys, he knew - that glass rod was stuck in his memory, at the least - and he wondered, if he asked, if the bastard would just pull back and toy with him some more. Probably. Fucking prick.

Kiba growled at the thought.

He rubbed his head against the bed and then turned to try and catch a glimpse of Itachi, silk sliding down far enough to let him look out through just a sliver if he tilted his head back. He just looked, for a moment, neck straining as he pulled against the chain, gratified by the heat in the other's night-dark eyes.

"Take your please and shove it up your ass. Sir," he bit out. The look of mild surprise was nice, as was the slight frustration. It helped with what he was about to say. "And then, Sir," he said, swallowing just to get through the next few words, "Fuck me. Fuck me with your big. Fat. Cock."

Kiba smirked at that. In for a penny, in for a pound, he supposed. And it was definitely worth it to see the shock and the rush of lust in Itachi's eyes, even if the answering grin was wicked enough to make him wonder how fucking stupid he'd been to say such a thing.

"Whatever you want," Itachi said, leaning closer and sliding hands down to grip Kiba's hips, "puppy."

Oh, shit.


End file.
